The Way We Were
by Babboo
Summary: Trunks and Marron have known each other for most of their lives. Neither one has ever considered each other more than just friends, but will a bizarre chain of events change all that? All chapters are up. No waiting. Enjoy!.
1. Just Like Old Times

Okay, on the probable risk of being flamed, I will go out on a limb and say that I like the possibilities of a Trunks/Marron pairing, so I wanted to write about them since there are so many Trunks/Pan fanfics out there, and since the writers gave us so little airtime for both Bra and Marron. There could have been so many possibilities, but oh well. I hope you will respect my opinion, as I certainly respect yours. This story takes place 3 years before where Dragonball GT starts off. Please forgive any glaring errors or if anyone in the story says or does anything OOC. I will now get down in my bunker, with my flame retardant suit. Oh yes, and **many** thanks to those who responded to my other stories. You know who you are. ^_^

Disclaimer: Dragonball is not mine, nor will it ever be. It belongs to Akira Toriyama and all those other Japanese animation companies, whose names escape me for the moment.

****

The Way We Were

Part 1: Just Like Old Times

"Aw Mom, do I really have to go this party tonight? I'm really not in a partying mood," Trunks whined, as he loosened his constricting tie and plopped into his favorite chair. He had just finished another grueling day at Capsule Corporation (CC), and just wanted to relax. 

Bulma reached over and pulled her twenty-five year old son by the ear, and out of his seat, then proceeded to drag him towards the door.

"Don't give me any of your lip, young man. Tonight is very important to Krillen, and you are NOT going to ruin it by not showing up. Besides, you know that he and Juuhachigou (18) are expecting us."

"But, Mom!" he protested.

"No 'buts'," she replied firmly, tugging on his ear even harder.

"Ouch! All right, all right I'll go!" he yelped in pain. Bulma released him immediately. 

"I still don't see why I should go. I haven't even seen Marron in seven years."

"And whose fault is that?" she retorted. "You could've visited her, you know. The poor girl is left alone on that secluded island with that pervert Roshi around all the time. It can't be good for her. And besides, it's not every day that a girl turns twenty." (Note: I believe in Japanese culture, it is an important occasion when one turns 20. I think it signifies reaching adulthood.)

"Yeah, I guess," he replied reluctantly.

Trunks fondly remembered getting totally wasted at his own twentieth birthday party, and paying for it the next day with a humongous hangover. His mother sure knew how to lay a guilt trip.

It wasn't that he hated Marron or anything. In fact, she was probably the shyest, sweetest little girl he had ever met. When they were kids, she often followed him and Goten around like a shadow. Over the years, they more or less, lost touch with each other. He just didn't know her well enough to feel comfortable around her after all the time that they were apart. 

"Is Goten coming too?"

"Of course. Now hurry up and change or we'll be late. That goes for you too Vegeta," she said to her brooding husband who was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed. He had been enjoying watching his son attempting to get out of going to the party, but now was trying to back out of it himself. 

"Do I have to go?" he whined.

Bulma sighed in exasperation. Like father, like son.

By the time the Briefs family reached Kame House, the party had already gotten into full swing. Goku and Ubuu surprised everyone by showing up for the special occasion, taking a break from their intensive training. Ubuu was now a strong and sturdy young man of seventeen and looking well, whereas Goku looked liked he hadn't aged at all. Trunks and Goten hooked up while Bra and Pan went off by themselves. Both Trunks and Goten immediately headed towards the food only to find that Goku and Vegeta had already beaten the two younger demi-saiyajins. It was a good thing that there was enough food to feed the whole Red Ribbon army.

"So have you seen the birthday girl yet?" Trunks asked.

"Nope, not yet," Goten replied, happily stuffing his face.

"Man, I feel funny coming here. Marron's probably forgotten all about us."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I told my mother the same thing."

"You'd think they were trying to marry us off or something."

"Shhh!!! Don't even say the "M" word. Mom's been after me to settle down, but I always manage to change the subject whenever she brings it up."

Goten shuddered involuntarily at the thought. 

"You think **you** have it bad. It's worse with my mom. She wants me to think of the future of Capsule Corps. Every time she mentions grandchildren, I get the hives."

Goten chuckled at his friend sympathetically.

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about that tonight. I mean, Marron is probably the last person you'd even consider dating."

"It's not nice to talk about me behind my back boys," a female voice came from behind them.

Trunks and Goten turned around and nearly dropped their food. Their jaws hung wide open in shock. 

"Marron? Is that really you?" Trunks asked, completely flabbergasted.

He had been expecting an adult version of the little blond girl in ponytails, not the stunning young woman who stood before him. She had pulled her blonde hair back into an elegant bun, accentuating her heart-shaped face, and was wearing a pale rose colored sleeveless party dress that was held together by two spaghetti straps. The dress brought out the color of her baby blue eyes nicely. There was a sparkle in her eyes as she smiled at them warmly.

"Hello Goten. Hello Trunks. I'm so glad you could make it tonight."

"Wow! What happened to you Marron? You look really nice, not like what I remembered," Goten replied.

Trunks elbowed his friend in the ribs, for being so blunt.

Marron giggled good-naturedly.

"I'm sorry Marron," Goten apologized contritely.

"That's okay. I knew what you meant."

"What happened to the ponytails?"

"Temporarily gone for tonight. I thought I'd try something different. What do you think? Do you like the new look?"

"I…uh…well, I…" Trunks stammered, lost for words.

"I'll take that as a yes," Marron replied teasingly. "Papa and Mama really went all out tonight for the party, didn't they? Everyone's here."

"They sure did. It's not every day their daughter turns twenty."

Marron put a hand to her cheek, blushing slightly, not accustomed to getting so much attention.

"I feel so old now."

"Hey! What does that make **me** then?" Trunks protested.

"Ancient," Goten added impishly. 

That unsolicited remark earned him another elbow to the ribs in retribution.

"I was only joking Trunks."

"Keep it up 'joke-boy', and you can find yourself another sparring partner."

"What's the matter? Can't you take a joke?"

"Sure, I can. I'm with **you**, aren't I?"

Marron laughed at their antics. It was so good to see them again. Just like old times.

"You two haven't changed a bit."

"Marron-chan! Over here!" Bra and Pan beckoned her from across the room.

She waved in acknowledgement to her younger friends.

"Would you both excuse me?"  
"Of course."

"I'll see you later, okay? Enjoy the party."

They both stared after, still in shock over the fact that Marron had grown up into a lovely young woman. 

"If you stared any harder Trunks, you'd bore a hole through the wall," Goten said out loud, making Trunks snap out of his dazed state.

"I wasn't staring," he replied defensively.

Goten gave him a skeptical stare.

"**Sure**, you weren't. Admit it, buddy. You weren't expecting Marron to look that way."

"Neither were you," Trunks counted back.

"Hey, I admit it. Why don't you go over and talk to her?"

"I can't do that."

"Why not? She obviously hasn't forgot about you."

"Come on Goten, what am I going to say to her after all this time? It's too awkward."

"Well, for starters, how about 'Hello'?"

"Will you be serious?" Trunks replied irritably.

"It's your life. But don't forget that you're not the only one around here that's staring at her," Goten pointed out. 

For the rest of the evening, he had kept a wary distance away from Marron, but always stayed within earshot. Trunks smiled to himself, as he reminisced the days of their youth. When did the little girl that he remembered, grow up?

There was one occasion where their respective families had gone out on a picnic for the cherry blossom festival, leaving the kids to run rampant among the woods. He had been ten, while Marron was five. She had tried her best to keep up with Goten and Trunks, wanting to be included too, but her tiny legs couldn't keep up with them, especially since they had the unfair advantage of flying.

Soon enough, she had gotten lost in the deepest part of the forest. When Trunks finally found her, she was crouched up against the hollow base of a tree, fast asleep. When he woke her up, Marron lifted her tear-stained little face up and catapulted into his arms, happy to see a familiar face again. He had put her on top of his shoulders and carried her back to her parents.

"Trunks?" 

"Yes?"

"You'll always be my friend, won't you?" she had asked shyly.

"Of course."

Some friend he had been. 

But the night was still young. Maybe it wasn't too late to make amends.

Marron discretely looked over to where Trunks was standing, not wanting to appear anxious. He was talking with Ubuu . She felt a little disappointed that he had barely spoken to her all night. He had been avoiding her like some sort of plague. 

She had been hoping that they would pick up where they left off, before he went off to college and began working at Capsule Corps. Ever since then, they had drifted further and further apart until they were no more than mere acquaintances now, rather than friends. It was naïve to think that things wouldn't change, but she still hoped. Marron couldn't really expect Trunks to stay the same. It wouldn't be fair to him. After all, he was in the working world now with his own set of friends and acquaintances, while she was left mostly to herself on the island. The fact that he was here at all, was a surprise to her. 

Marron accepted the situation, with a sigh of resignation. 

Goten came up behind her and tapped her on top of her head, playfully.

"Hey, why so glum birthday girl?"

She smiled at him warmly.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking, that's all."

"Life's too short to be doing that. We really should start visiting you more often." 

Marron punched his arm playfully.

"Yeah, you **should**. I thought you forgot all about me."

He looked at her rather sheepishly.

"Who me? Never. I've just been busy that's all."

"Probably busy with the harem he keeps in that little black book of his," she thought to herself.

"Busy doing what?" she inferred suspiciously. 

Goten got an embarrassed look on his face. (see giant sweat drop)

She decided to let him off the hook.

"You know, I do believe there's still some cake left. You better hurry before your father finishes it off."

He immediately shot off, leaving a cloud of smoke behind. Some things never change. At least Goten was still the same happy go-lucky guy, just like his dad. She just wished that she could have said the same thing about Trunks. 

Marron stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air. The stars twinkled brightly against the velvet black sky as she stared up into the night. When she was a little girl, she used to look up at all the stars and make a wish. Marron closed her eyes and inhaled the heady scent of the cool salty sea breeze, as it gently brushed against her face. She reveled in the quiet peaceful surroundings of the seashore. 

"A penny for your thoughts," a voice came from behind.

She whipped around was surprised to find Trunks leaning against the wall with his arms folded. 

"Is that all they're worth?"

"How about a nickel?"

"How long were you standing there?"

He walked over to her.

"Long enough." He was pensive for a moment. "It's been a long time Marron," he replied quietly.

"Seven years to be exact. The last time we saw each other was at the Tenkaichi Boudukai when Goku and Ubuu were fighting each other."

"You've grown up a lot since then…and in all the right places, I might add," he added cheekily.

"Ecchi (pervert)," she replied teasingly. "Did you think that I wouldn't?"

"To be honest, I didn't know what to expect."

"Is that why you've been avoiding me all night?" she asked perceptively.

Trunks looked at her in surprise.

"You knew?"

"Mmm hmm. But I can't blame you for feeling the way you do. After all, you're running CC now. I don't expect the president and CEO to have much time for anything else, let alone for me."

Marron tried not to sound hurt, but her voice betrayed her emotions. 

Trunks suddenly felt a stab of guilt. Sure, he was the president, but that hadn't stopped him from sneaking out on a regular basis to avoid his duties, whenever it suited him. Being tied down was not for him. He needed to be free like the wind; a loose cannon without any duties or obligations. 

"That's still no excuse. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I think that my Mom was right."

Somewhere in the house, Bulma sneezed. 

"Someone must be talking about me," she muttered to herself.

"Its okay Trunks, really it is. I understand."

He suddenly became very irritated. He was always surrounded by so called 'yes-men' who only told him what they thought he wanted to hear. After spending a particularly rough day, he was particularly on edge. He had wanted an honest answer out of Marron, not something that she thought would make him feel better.

"Would you stop being so agreeable?" he responded testily. "It really grates on my nerves."

Her blue eyes reflected confusion as she stared at him, searching for a reason for his outburst. 

The minute he uttered those words, he immediately regretted his actions. 

"Way to go Trunks," he berated himself quietly. He succeeded in making her feel worse that she already did. This wasn't going the way he had planned it.

"I'm sorry Marron. I don't know what came over me. It's been a long day for me. I didn't mean to take out on you," he replied apologetically.

She looked at him pensively for a moment.

"It can't be very easy for you at work, can it?"

He stared at her with a puzzled look on his face. How could she have known how he felt?

"It's hell sometimes," he admitted. He looked at her ruefully. "I guess I ruined your birthday didn't I?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I really wasn't having that much fun anyway."

"Really?"  
"You know what I miss the most?"

"Let me guess. One of my famous practical jokes?"

Suddenly, the door burst open as Goten and Goku ran for dear life with Vegeta following close behind. They heard Vegeta yelling from inside the house, who was being held back by Bulma.

"Curse you Kakarott! I'll get you and that brat of yours if it's the last thing I ever do!"

Vegeta was covered from head to toe with frosting from the birthday cake as the result of a practical joke.

Marron and Trunks burst out laughing hysterically. 

"I think Goten already beat me to it."

"No wonder he wanted that piece of cake so badly," she replied, after catching her breath. She hadn't laughed so hard in ages.

Trunks looked at her thoughtfully. She looks so pretty when she smiles.

"What is it Trunks? Do I have something on my face?" Marron asked.

"No, I almost forgot to give you your present."

He took out a small box from his pocket and placed it in the palm of her hand. It was a good thing that the jewelry store happened to still be open.

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just open it."

She opened the velvet box and held up a gold tennis bracelet with the letter M engraved on one of the dangling charms.

"It's beautiful! Thank you," she replied breathlessly.

"You're welcome."

"Trunks! Where are you?!" Bulma yelled. "I need your help to keep your father from killing Goku."

"You'd better go help your Mom. I don't think she can hold back Vegeta much longer."

"I think you're right."

He hesitated slightly, before folding Marron into his arms, giving her a brief (no pun intended), but warm hug.

"Happy birthday Marron."

Marron just stared after him, surprised at his display of affection.

"What just happened here?" she asked aloud to herself.

End of Part 1

Written by Babboo 

3/24/01


	2. Oh What A Tangled Web...

The Way We Were

**The Way We Were**

Chapter 2: Oh What A Tangled Web…

Marron smiled fondly at the tennis bracelet Trunks had given to her for her birthday last night at the party, admiring the way it glistened against the afternoon sun. She should have been studying, but she was constantly being interrupted by thoughts of Trunks.

Marron was more surprised than anything by the hug he had given her. Not that she was complaining or anything. It was just that it was so unexpected, especially from Trunks who had never really shown her any sort of physical affection in the fifteen plus years that they've known each other. Actually, it felt really nice, she mused. 

Her cheeks flushed warmly at the memory of his strong arms holding her against him. For that brief moment, she had felt a connection to him. She had felt safe and secure. The funny part was that he seemed surprised at how much she had grown up. She really hadn't changed that much. After all, she was still the same person on the inside. So why were things different now? She saw him only as a friend and nothing more...didn't she? Marron was surprised to find that she didn't have an answer.

"Hi Marron-chan! How's the studying coming along?" Krillen asked, popping his head through the doorway.

Marron smiled affectionately at her father. Even though she was an adult now, he still insisted on calling her Marron-chan, and he probably always would.

"Not so well, I'm afraid."

"That doesn't sound like you," Krillen replied, walking into her bedroom.

"What's the matter? Is it some boy?" he asked suggestively.

Marron felt her face turn beet-red and turned away quickly to avoid her father's gaze.

"Papa, please. You're embarrassing me," she scolded. "I'm twenty years old now."

Krillen sighed in resignation. It was so hard for him to admit that his daughter was now a young woman. She had grown up so quickly. It would only be a matter of time before she would leave to seek out her own destiny.

"Gomen, Marron-chan. You'll just have to give some time to get used to the idea. You're not a little girl anymore "

Marron looked at Krillen sympathetically and went over to give him a big hug.

"Do me a favor, Papa. Don't get TOO used to it, okay?"

"You've got yourself a deal," Krillen replied, hugging his daughter back.

********************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Trunks was sitting at his desk at Capsule Corps mulling over contracts and other paper work that required his attention. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples over and over, in a vain attempt to hold on to the remains of his sanity as he sifted through the paperwork piled on top of his desk. He looked up at the clock on the wall, and was irked to find that he had missed lunch again. 

"That's just perfect," he muttered irritably.

Trunks got up from his chair and looked outside of the glass window panel. As he stared out into the city, his mind wandered off to last night's party. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. He had to admit that he actually enjoyed himself, despite his somewhat cranky mood. Seeing Marron again after all these years brought back fond memories.

Marron. The little pig-tailed tag-a-long who never gave him and Goten a moment's peace when they were kids, had developed into a beautiful and caring young woman. Just last night, he did just about everything, short of kicking and screaming, to avoid going to her birthday party. Now, all he wanted to do was to be with her and get to know her again. Who knew? 

Trunks stared at the phone on his desk in contemplation for a long time before finally making up his mind.

"Oh, what the hell."

********************************************************************************

"Hai, moshi moshi," Marron answered the phone.

"Hey, you."

"Who IS this?" she asked, in a somewhat annoyed voice. It was probably just a crank call or something.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already," Trunks answered, pretending to sound hurt.

"Trunks?"

"The one and only. You sound surprised Marron."

"I am. You've never called me up before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Say, have you eaten lunch yet?"

"Not yet. What did you have in mind?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come into town and have a late lunch with me. My treat."

"What's the occasion?"

"What? Can't a couple of old pals get together for a friendly lunch?"

"Well, since you put it that way, I'd love to. I'll borrow the air car from Papa."

"Terrific. Meet me at the Chez Parisiénne in half an hour."

"Sounds like fun. See you there."

********************************************************************************

"Marron, are you telling me that that knucklehead older brother of mine, asked you out on a DATE?" Bra asked incredulously over the phone. Marron had called to tell Bra that she wouldn't be able to make it for the shopping trip later that afternoon. Upon hindsight, maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut about having lunch with Trunks.

"It's not a date," Marron replied quickly, "We're just having lunch, that's all."

"Yeah, but you're having lunch TOGETHER. There's a big difference you know."

"Bra, It's NOT a date," Marrron reiterated more strongly this time. "It's just that we haven't seen each other in years."

"Look, I may be 12 years old, but I know a date when I hear one. Soooo, Trunks asked you out eh?" 

"Okay, I'm hanging up right now."

"Sorry," Bra amended quickly, " Sometimes I just can't help myself."

"Are you sure you don't mind about canceling our trip to the mall at the last minute?"

"No sweat Marron. Have fun okay?"

"Thanks Bra. I owe you one."

The minute she put down the receiver back in its cradle, Bra burst out laughing, clutching her abdomen and rolling back and forth on her bed. She was going to have fun teasing Trunks about this.

********************************************************************************

Trunks waited patiently for Marron to show up, while perusing through the menu at the restaurant. He couldn't even pronounce half of what was on the menu. The Chez Parisiénne was always crowded with patrons, especially members of the social elite. Personally, he couldn't stand the way they thought they were better than everyone else. Maybe he should have picked another restaurant; one that was a little less stuffy. He was about to call Marron again, when he was ambushed by a throng of squealing young women who crowded around him, sealing off any chance of escape.

"Oh boy, here we go again," he thought to himself.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Trunks Briefs?" on of the girls shrieked excitedly.

"Well…"

"It's really him!" another girl interrupted him, before he had a chance to a get a word in edgewise. 

"Oh Mr. Briefs, I can't believe it's you! It's really you!"

The rest of the girls began to inch in closer and closer. All Trunks wanted to do was run!

At that moment, Marron stepped into the restaurant and saw a purple haired head being engulfed by a sea of squealing women in the middle of the room. She resisted the urge to burst out laughing when she saw that Trunks was desperately trying to get away from them. 

"Poor Trunks. If it's not one thing, it's another," she thought to herself. "I'd better go help him."

She walked up to his table and announced loudly, "Hi Trunks! Sorry I'm late."

Every girl snapped her head in Marron's direction and gave her a dirty look.

"Who are you?" one of them demanded, looking at her disdainfully.

"I'm Marron, Trunks' frien…" Before she got a chance to finish her sentence, she was interrupted by Trunks.

"She's my fiancée," he blurted out in desperation. The only way they would ever leave him alone was to make himself unavailable. He smiled in relief as he spotted Marron. He had managed to pry himself away from the mob of women and went up to her and stood by her side.

"Darling! Where have you been? I've been worried sick," he continued, while putting a possessive arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Marron's eyes widened in pure shock. Had he gone completely mad?

Trunks leaned down to whisper in her ear, just low enough so that she alone, could hear. 

"Just go along with the act," he replied through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry…'sweetheart'," Marron managed to choke out once she regained the use of her tongue again. " Something suddenly came up...VERY suddenly, in fact."

She gasped as he tightened his hold on her, warning her not to reveal their act.

"Well ladies, I'm sure you all have other things to do. Don't let us keep you," Trunks replied suggestively. 

One by one, each girl grudgingly left their table until they were finally alone.

"Whew! I thought I was a goner for sure. Thanks for rescuing me, Marron."

"Um, you can let go of me now," she suggested gently.

"Oh. Sure," he said, releasing her immediately.

"What was all that about anyway?"

"Just the usual. You never know when those groupies are going to show up, they show up anyway."

"Is it always like that, Trunks?" she asked, sitting opposite of him.

"Unfortunately, yes. It's not champagne and caviar at the top, you know."

"Awww, poor baby," she replied in mock sympathy.

"Humph. The next time YOU'RE in trouble, don't expect any sympathy from me. Come on, I'm starving."

"You Saiya-jins and insatiable appetites," Marron teased.

"You look as though you could add a few more pounds. You're nothing, but skin and bones."

"I AM NOT. I'm in perfect health," she protested. "Besides, YOU could stand to lose a few pounds."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I work out every day."

"I'm not surprised, considering all the food you and Goten packed away last night."

"Touché," he replied, laughing in spite of himself.

"This is such a beautiful and elegant restaurant, Trunks. Do you come here often?"

"Not really. I try to keep away from the 'trendy' places as much as possible."

"Really? Most CEO's of multi-million dollar corporations would be wining and dining at the most famous and expensive restaurants in town."

"Not this CEO. That's one part of the job I could do without. You yourself saw firsthand, what it's like to be in my shoes.'

"So why don't you do something else?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. He often asked himself the same question. 

"I guess I owe it to Mom. She's always wanted me to take over CC. After all, I have to live up to the family name."

"But are you really happy, Trunks?" Marron asked in genuine concern. 

She always remembered him being a rambunctious little hellion, full of life and charisma. And constantly getting into trouble, not to mention getting HER into trouble many times. It surprised her to see the change in her childhood friend. 

"That's something that I'll have to work out on my own."

"Oh…okay," she replied quietly, getting the message. She didn't realize she was being such a busy body. She just wanted him to be happy.

Marron stared at him when he covered her hand with his. 

"It's nice to know that you care."

He gave her an incorrigible smile in response. It was no wonder that women were always flocking around him like bees to honey. Marron felt the color rise in her cheeks. 

"Well, shall we order then, my lovely 'fiancée'?" Trunks asked jokingly.

"Anything you say, Mr. President."

********************************************************************************

They spent the next hour catching up and reminiscing about the good old days when life was simpler and without complications. Marron was enjoying herself so much, that she hated for it to end so soon. 

"I really had a good time today Trunks. Thanks for lunch," Marron commented as they walked to their cars.

'Anytime. Let's do it again soon, okay?" 

Marron smiled at him warmly. "I'd like that."

He leaned over and brushed his lips against her cheek. Marron's blue eyes widened.

"What was that for?"

"For listening to me whine about work. And also for being such a good sport about the whole fiancée act."

"No problem."

Marron poked her finger against his chest warningly.

"But NEXT time, you're on your own."

"Ow! I get the point."

********************************************************************************

The next morning…

"Morning everyone. Is breakfast ready, Mom?" Trunks asked cheerfully.

"Is that all you can think about at a time like this?" Bulma demanded, hovering over her son angrily. She appeared about three times her normal size. Trunks shrinked back automatically. It was never a good idea to antagonize her when she was already upset.

"Is there a problem here? It's time for breakfast isn't it?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about."

She began to bawl loudly. "Waah! Why is the mother always the last one to know?!" Bulma wailed melodramatically.

A giant sweatdrop formed on Trunks' head in embarrassment."Um, what are you talking about?" he asked, taking a sip of his orange juice. 

"How could you keep something as important as your engagement a secret from your own family?" 

Trunks spit out his juice automatically in response, choking afterward. Unfortunately, it sprayed all over Vegeta. He was none too pleased. Vegeta gave Trunks a murderous glare.

"Sorry Dad."

"You'd better confess big brother. Mom knows all about it," Bra teased.

"I'll just bet. YOU keep out of this. Now what's all this nonsense about me being engaged? I'm not even seeing anyone at the moment."

"I would have understood if it was a stranger, but Marron is practically a member of the family."

"Whaaaaaat?!!!!" Trunks and Vegeta replied in simultaneous shock.

"This is sooooo cool! I'm gonna get a sister-in-law!"

"It's all over the front page Trunks. See for yourself."

Trunks groaned silently as he read the article. There was a huge picture splashed all over the front page of him kissing Marron's cheek. Damn the paparazzi! That's all he needed...MORE publicity. 

"Its all so sudden Trunks. I didn't even know you and Marron were dating," Bulma commented. "And you said that you hadn't seen each other in years. You sneaky Saiya-jin."

"Mom, I think that there's something that you should know," he protested.

"Yes, yes. There's plenty of time for that later. Right now, we have to worry about the guest list, the caterers, the florists. Oh, and of course where you two will be going on your honeymoon," Bulma said suggestively, winking at her son.

"Please, I'm trying to eat here," Vegeta commented in annoyance. 

"YOU'RE a big help Vegeta. Don't you even care that your only son is getting married?"

"As long as I don't have to do anything, I could care less."

Bulma and Bra looked at each other and shook their heads, muttering, "Men."

Trunks sat there helplessly. What had he gotten himself into?

The telephone rang insistently, giving him an excuse to escape this brewing fiasco.

"Hello?" he answered miserably.

"Hello 'SWEETHEART'," Marron greeted him, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"I take it you saw this morning's paper too?" he surmised glumly. 

"This is your fault, you know."

"Hey, it's not like I asked to have our picture taken," he replied defensively. 

"Nevertheless, you got us into this mess. You get us out of it."

"Don't worry. I'll straighten this whole thing out."

"You'd better. Papa is threatening to make all the wedding arrangements and Mama is already picking out my dress."

"I'll just have to sit down and explain it to my mother, that's all."

"Are you sure she'll even listen to you?"

"Trust me," he replied confidently.

She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Now I'm really worried," Marron muttered. 

End of Chapter 2

Written by "Babboo"

On 4/24/01


	3. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

Hey there,

Hey there,

Just wanted to apologize for the delay in posting. Why does work always have to ruin my fun? ^_^ Hope you enjoy the latest installment. And thanks again to everyone for the comments! On with the show...

Disclaimer: All characters and rights belong to Akira Toriyama. I just wrote the fanfic.

****

The Way We Were

Chapter 3: Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

"So you see, it's all a big misunderstanding," Trunks finished explaining to Goten after failing miserably to tell his mother the truth behind him saying that Marron was his fiancée, in order to escape the groupies. A week had passed by since the incident, and he was still trying to clear things up.

Goten tried to keep a straight face, but then burst out laughing hysterically, while slapping his friend on the back. Trunks gave his friend a warning glare.

"Thanks for the support pal," Trunks replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, but it's too funny."

"It's not THAT funny, Goten."

"You...Marron...an engaged couple. That's hilarious!"

"And just what is so funny?" Trunks demanded.

"Ha! You used to always pull on her pigtails whenever she wasn't looking. And now you two are engaged. Don't you see the irony?"

"I'm in a real jam here and you're making jokes. And besides, I stopped doing that when she was 13."

"It's your own fault for telling those girls you two were engaged."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," he replied miserably. 

"Maybe this will teach you next time, not to shoot off your mouth."

"Work with me, will 'ya?"

"Look, why don't you just tell your folks the truth?"

"I tried to...3 TIMES, but my Mom just won't listen."

"That's rough, man."

"Goten, what should I do?"

"Hmmm. Telling your Mom didn't work. Maybe you'll have to show her."

Trunks and Goten looked at each other with a twinkle in their eyes, both thinking of exactly the same thing.

"You know Goten, sometimes you're not as dumb as you look."

"Thanks, I...hey!" Goten protested.

"Just kidding. Time to put operation 'Broken Engagement' into action."

Meanwhile, Marron was having a similar conversation with Bra.

"I don't believe you, Marron," Bra said adamantly when Marron had finished telling her the whole sordid story. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie? It certainly wasn't my idea."

"But I thought you two were really hitting off. Didn't he ask you on date?"

Marron pursed her lips angrily. "For the last time, it WASN'T a date."

"Okay, it wasn't a date," Bra amended when she saw the state that Marron was in. "But don't you like Trunks?"

"Not enough to marry him. Besides, he only said what he did to get away from those girls. He didn't really mean it."

"Would you have accepted, if he did?" Bra asked, point-blank.

Marron looked at the younger girl warily.

"That's not the point. Even if I wanted to, which I don't, marriage is the furthest thing from his mind."

"Mom's going to be so disappointed. She was hoping that Trunks would settle down."

"She doesn't know yet, that it was all an act."

"What?"

"Trunks tried to explain it to her, but she wouldn't listen."

"That's sounds like Mom," Bra reflected in amusement. "Well, what about your parents?"

"No such luck. They kept saying that it was just my nerves talking."

"Leave it to Trunks to get you in this mess."

"Agreed. Bra, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing."

"Promise me that until we figure out a way to convince your mother that we're not really engaged, you won't do anything to embarrass Trunks."

"Who, me?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Yes, YOU," Marron replied, knowing that Bra loved to annoy her brother. "Do you promise?" 

"Aw Marron, that's like asking me not to shop."

"That's why I'm making you swear. Now, do you promise?" she repeated.

"Okay, okay. I promise." Bra crossed her fingers behind her back, secretively. She just wouldn't promise to KEEP her promise. After all, it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Trunks opened the door and poked his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to Marron alone."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the blushing bridegroom," Bra replied sarcastically, getting up from the bed and headed for the door.

"She's all yours, big brother. Just don't set off the fire alarm okay?"

Bra's laughter echoed along the hallway when she left them alone.

Marron cringed in embarrassment, while Trunks looked at her curiously with a puzzled look on his face. 

"What was that all about?" he asked sitting opposite of her.

"Her idea of a joke. She knows about everything. I told her."

"Why did you go and do that? You know that Bra's got the biggest mouth in the world."

"I was doing damage control. She would have found out sooner or later. And besides, it's one less person to worry about. What did you want to talk about?"

"I think I found a way of convincing both of our families."

He proceeded to fill her in on the details of his plan. When he finished, it was Marron's turn to stare at him.

"That's my plan. What do you think?"

"I think you're out of your mind. Trunks, are you serious?" she asked incredulously.

"It's a fool proof plan. Trust me, it'll work."

Marron looked at him dubiously. "I'm still recovering from your last plan."

"That wasn't my fault," he protested.

"I don't know about this. I don't like lying."

"Would you rather go through with this engagement?"

"Of course not," she replied quickly. "There has to be another way."

"We tried telling our parents the truth, but they wouldn't listen to us. We have to take more drastic measures."

"Is that really necessary?"

"What could be more simple? We get the families together tonight, have a big fight, realize that we're not meant for each other, and the rest is history, not to mention our whirlwind engagement."

"It won't work," Marron dismissed adamantly.

"Not with THAT attitude. Come on Marron, you know what our parents are like. It's not like we're hurting anybody."

"But don't you think that they'll try to get us back together?"

"You've got a point there. We'll just have to stick to our guns and stand firm. At least they'll know that we mean business. It's worth a try. What do you say Marron? Will you do it?"

She was silent from a moment before reluctantly nodding her head in agreement. He could always talk her into anything, even against her better judgement.

"I guess I don't have much choice."

Trunks gave her a sympathetic look. After all, things like this probably didn't happen to her very often.

"Look on the bright side."

"There IS no bright side," she replied pessimistically

"Things could be a lot worse."

"I fail to see how."

"You could've been pregnant too," he replied jokingly.

"That's not funny, Trunks."

"Just trying to lighten things up."

"Trunks?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think that this will work?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" he countered back.

Marron quirked one eyebrow up, as if to say, "Are you kidding?"

"On second thought, forget I asked."

"I hope this works."

"Just leave everything to me."

Marron brushed her hair for the umpteenth time, trying to relieve some of the tension she was feeling as she was getting ready for dinner later that evening at Trunks' place. She stopped brushing for a minute, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Despite the apprehension she was feeling at the moment, a part of her was looking forward to spending some time with Trunks, even if the circumstances were unusual.

"Girl, what have you gotten yourself into?" she asked out loud. 

She had told Bra that she wasn't interested in pursuing a deeper relationship with Trunks, when if fact, there was nothing more she more wanted. That would've explained why she had been disappointed when he had avoided her that night at her birthday party. And why she had been hanging on, hoping that he would once again rekindle their friendship after all the years they had been apart, while he had been away at college and then Capsule Corps.

Marron had convinced herself that it was his friendship that she missed, but it was more than just that. She had practically jumped at the chance when he asked her out to lunch the other day. 

She missed the sound of his voice, his laughter, the way he walked around with an air of confidence, and his irrepressible zest for life. She even missed the way he used to pull on her pigtails just to annoy her. He was everything that she was not, and more. Unfortunately, Trunks didn't feel the same way about her. And now there was this ridiculous charade that they had to keep up, which made it all the more difficult to feign indifference to the situation.

It was ironic. She had wanted to be closer to Trunks, but not this way. Not like this.

"Do you even care at all Trunks?" she whispered to herself. 

Trunks looked at his watch anxiously. Marron, Krillen, and Juuhachigou would be arriving any minute. Ominous dark clouds overshadowed the horizon as the threat of a storm surfaced. He hoped it wasn't a bad sign of things to come. Goten tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump nervously.

"Relax pal. It's not like you're REALLY engaged."

"Yeah, right. I guess I'm more nervous than I thought. Thanks for coming Goten. I'm going to need your help backing me up, just in case something goes wrong."

"I couldn't pass up an opportunity for free food."

"You never do," Trunks countered back. Goten pouted angrily.

The doorbell rang on cue, signaling the start of the evening's festivities.

"Well, here goes nothing," Trunks thought to himself.

"Hi Krillen. Hi Juuhachigou," he greeted politely. He then leaned over to give Marron a peck on the cheek, for the benefit of her parents. She tried not to flinch, but couldn't ignore the warm sensation she felt when his lips brushed over her skin. She had worn her favorite pink dress and matching hat.

"Hi Marron," he added, in a softer, more intimate tone. 

She could have sworn that her cheeks had turned as pink as her dress. Instead, she wrinkled her nose at him in response. He was laying it on a little too thick. 

Krillen began to get all choked up at the thought of his only child leaving him.

"I'm losing my little girl," he blubbered.

His wife rolled her eyes in exasperation. He would have to accept the fact sooner or later. "Would you get a grip, Krillen? She's getting married, not buried."

He quickly regained his composure. "Sorry. I can't help myself." 

Marron shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I'll go tell Mom and Dad that you're here. Please make yourselves at home."

Marron sat down on the couch in nervous anticipation, and grabbed a pillow to keep her hands from wringing.

Goten came over and sat down next to her after talking briefly to her parents. "Hey Marron, you look like you're about to explode."

"Wha...what do you mean?" she stuttered. "I'm...f...fine."

"Do you always tear up sofa cushions like that when you're fine?" he asked, pointing his gaze to the shredded pillow in her lap. She looked in dismay at the big gaping hole she had managed to tear apart. She quickly inverted the pillow and placed it strategically so that no one would see the hole.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to go smoothly. Just do your part, and Trunks will do his."

Marron stared at him, aghast that he also knew about the plan.

"Trunks told you everything?"

"I was the one who gave him the idea of putting on this act," he replied, proud of himself.

"Goten, remind me to kill you later on. What were you thinking?!" she demanded angrily.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down."

"How did I get into this?" she moaned.

"Will you stop being such a worry wart? It's going to work."

"Says you."

"Krillen! Juuhachigou! I'm so glad you were able to make it on such short notice," Bulma beamed, walking over to them with Trunks and Bra following behind, with Vegeta bringing up the rear. He was never pleased whenever people came over to visit. 

"Thanks for the invitation."

"Actually, Trunks was the one who insisted that we get together right away. Isn't that right Trunks?"

"Um, yeah," he replied sheepishly.

"Well, we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other, now that our kids are getting married, right?" Krillen replied, oblivious to the situation.

"Imagine my joy," Vegeta remarked sarcastically.

Bulma shot him a warning glance. "Vegeta, you promised to be nice."

"I did no such thing," he replied acerbically.

"That's okay Bulma." Krillen turned his head towards his former enemy and sometimes friend. "Not even your ugly mug could spoil my evening Vegeta," Krillen countered back.

"I love your outfit Juuhachigou," Bulma inserted quickly to avoid an argument. "Is it new?"

"This old thing? No, I got yesterday."

"Why don't we all go into the dining room? Dinner's all set."

They all shuffled into the spacious dining room, where a scrumptious feast awaited them. Trunks was about to sit down a few places away from Marron, when Bra decided to have a little fun.

"Trunks, aren't you going to sit next to Marron," she asked in a sugary sweet tone.

Trunks glared at his younger sister, in annoyance.

"What a great idea, sis," he replied through gritted teeth, and taking his place next to Marron. 

Bra just replied by smiling at him and batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Isn't it great that the kids are getting married?" Bulma asked while they were eating. 

"Who would've thought, eh?" Krillen agreed.

"I sure as hell didn't," Vegeta muttered under his breath.

The proud and stubborn Saiya-jin prince had no desire to mix his bloodline with that of a common earthling, or anyone else for that matter. 

Bulma kicked him under the table in response.

"It's about time you were married Trunks. Maybe now, I can have some grandchildren," she continued happily.

Trunks and Marron began to choke on their food simultaneously, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Let's not rush into anything. I'm sure there's plenty of time for that later," Goten interjected. Trunks gave his friend an appreciative look for his timely intervention. 

"For an engaged couple, you and Marron sure don't act like it. Why don't you kiss her Trunks?" Bra suggested impishly.

This time, he shot her a murderous glare, wanting to throttle his sister.

Marron looked at him like a doe caught in the headlights. There was nothing she could do to avoid it without causing a scene.

Trunks gave her an apologetic look before leaning down to kiss her cheek when Bra suddenly called out her name from the opposite end of the table.

"Hey Marron," Bra called out at the last minute, the moment Trunks was about to kiss her cheek.

Marron turned her head to the side automatically in response, inadvertently facing Trunks, and met his lips in a startling kiss.

A kaleidoscope of emotions flooded her senses the moment he kissed her lips. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment while it lasted. It wasn't the first time she had ever kissed a boy, but it was the first time she felt a strong emotional connection. She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Trunks. 

Trunks was just as surprised as she was, if not more. He didn't expect her to turn her head abruptly like that. 

"Hey, this isn't so bad," he thought to himself. He leaned into the kiss when Marron didn't resist. 

They were both paralyzed, not realizing that they had stayed in the same position, with their lips locked together for several seconds. Marron then suddenly remembered that they were supposed to be having a fight. Now was just as good a time as any.

She pulled back abruptly and pulled her right hand back to give him a hard slap across the face.

"Don't touch me you two-timing sleaze!" she spat angrily, hoping that she was giving a convincing performance.

"Marron-chan!" Krillen admonished in shock. He had never seen his daughter lay a hand on anyone in violence before. 

Trunks gave her a quick wink, to let her know that he was on to her signal and was about to play along, as planned.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked, holding his red cheek and sounding like a pitiful wounded animal.

"Don't you 'honey' me. Is that how you kissed that little hussy in your office this afternoon?"

"Trunks, is this true?" Bulma demanded angrily.

Trunks gave his mother a sheepish expression. "It was an accident. I can't help it if she happened to fall into my arms."

Goten and Bra and to cover their mouths with their napkins to prevent themselves from cracking up.

"How could you do this to me Trunks? We've been engaged for a week and you're already chasing after the first skirt you see," Marron added tearfully, for added effect. She was really beginning to get into her role as the devastated fiancée.

"Marron, I'm sorry. She means nothing to me. You have to believe me," he pleaded melodramatically.

"Sorry just doesn't cut it," she replied bitterly.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that this marriage is off!"

A deathly silence of shock filled the room.

"M...Marron, you don't really mean that."

"Aren't you being a little hasty?" Krillen added. "I'm sure you can work things out."

"Krillen is right," Juuhachigou agreed. "One fight shouldn't be enough to ruin everything. Just look at your father and me."

"But that was different. Papa never cheated on you, Mama."

"He can't afford to. She was the only one who agreed to stay with him," Vegeta snickered.

"Shut up, Vegeta," Bulma snapped. Vegeta just grunted in response, muttering about foolish humans.

"It's no use Mom. Marron doesn't want to marry me anymore. I can't say that I blame her."

"Trunks, what are you saying? You both can't give up so easily."

"I'm sorry Bulma obasan. I know how much you want us to get married, but it's no use. I just can't go through with it. I won't," she added with a note of finality in her voice. 

Trunks smiled secretly to himself. He had to give credit to Marron for doing a terrific job of acting. He gripped her shoulders tensely.

"Marron, can you look in the eye and tell me that it's over between us? If you can do that, I'll accept your decision."

As difficult as it was to say the words, she forced herself. She squared her shoulders and looked in directly into his eyes.

"It's OVER."

Goten went over and pulled a 'devastated' Trunks away from the table.

"I think I'd better take Trunks out for a while. Don't worry Bulma. I'll look after him."

"Thanks Goten," she replied. She certainly didn't expect this turn of events. How could it have gone so wrong? 

What Bulma didn't know was that Trunks was grinning from ear to ear while his back was turned from everyone. They had actually pulled it off!

"Congratulations Mr. President. You're a free man again," Goten remarked the moment they were outside where no one could hear them.

"Thanks. Do you think Marron will be okay on her own?" Trunks asked in genuine concern.

"She'll be just fine. I think she handled herself quite well. Didn't you?"

"She was great," he replied more softly, reminiscing over their lingering kiss. Goten eyed him curiously and Trunks shook off the vision and quickly recovered himself.

"Come on. Let me buy you a drink to celebrate my freedom."

"You're on."

"I'm sorry things turned out this way Marron-chan," Krillen said, consoling his daughter.

"So am I. I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

The rest of dinner had been eaten in awkward silence, as thunder and rain poured outside in a torrential storm. Marron just wanted leave so that the entire ordeal would over and done with and things would return back to normal.

"We'd better get going Juuhachigou. It's a long ride home."

"You can't leave now, especially on a night like this," Bulma protested. "It's too dangerous."

"What's a little rain?" 

"Why don't all of you stay over for the night? We've got tons of room."

"Um, I don't that would be a very good idea," Marron replied uncomfortably. She could imagine how Trunks would react to this.

"It might be awkward for the kids Bulma," Juuhachigou agreed. 

"I'm sure they are mature enough to put their feelings aside, for one night. I'll arrange your rooms so that Marron and Trunks won't even have to see each other. I'm not about to let you go home in this kind of weather."

"Marron-chan, are you okay with this?"

"I...I guess so. It's only for tonight." 

"Then it's settled. Bra, can you show Marron to the room she'll be staying in? I'll take care of Krillen and Juuhachigou."

"Sure thing, Mom."

Vegeta was about to protest vehemently, but when he saw the stern look Bulma was giving him, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm sure you'll be comfortable in here. You can borrow something from my wardrobe."

"I'm not going to forget this, you know," Marron warned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Bra replied, feigning innocence. 

"Don't give me that innocent look. Why did you trick me into kissing Trunks like that?"

"I just thought it would be more convincing. It worked didn't it?"

"You could have warned me first."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"One of these days Bra," Marron muttered under breath.

"Cheer up. You're a free woman again, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Why don't you go take a hot shower to take your mind of things? I'll leave you a nightgown on your bed."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Marron allowed the steaming jet spray of hot water wash away the tension she had felt all evening. She was so tired that she fell asleep within minutes of hitting the sheets. At least it was all over now.

"Here's to better days and good times," Goten toasted, clinking his beer mug against Trunks' glass. 

"I'll drink to that," he agreed happily. "Am I glad that this over. Now I can return to being my usual happy and unattached self."

"Being attached isn't so bad," Goten replied.

"How would YOU know?" Trunks asked sarcastically. "You go through girlfriends like you go through a change of underwear."

"At least I go out once in a while, unlike you."

"What do you mean by that?" Trunks demanded.

"When was the last time YOU sent out on a date?"

He thought pensively for a moment. 

"Does lunch with Marron count?"

"You tell me. In the past week, you've talked about Marron more than you have in the past 7 years." Goten answered suggestively.

"Just come out and say it."

"Isn't it obvious? You've got a thing for Marron."

"Don't be ridiculous," Trunks replied quickly, obviously flustered. "Look, I like Marron. I always have ever since we were kids, but we're just friends. Nothing more."

Goten patted his friend on the shoulder. "You just keep telling yourself that."

"Baka," Trunks replied, reminiscent of his father. "You're impossible."

It's not that he didn't want to date. It was just that work kept him busy, and all the obligations he had to fulfill resulted in virtually no social life whatsoever. The fact that he was a prominent public figure who was constantly under scrutiny, was another reason why he valued his privacy and wanted to keep to himself, with the notable exception of family and friends. He was never really comfortable taking over as the head of CC, but he did it anyway. Marron had even called him on that the other day at lunch.

He smiled thoughtfully. She didn't demand or expect anything from him, which was like a breath of fresh air. He didn't have to be the 'President and CEO of Capsule Corporation' with Marron. She treated him as she would with anyone else. He could just be himself. She had even asked him if he was happy. No one ever did that.

He could still feel her soft pliant lips against his. Even if the kiss was an accident, he had no regrets. Yes, he liked Marron, but was it possible that he felt something more? Nah, it was probably just the beer talking, but still…

He quickly shook himself out of his self-introspection.

"Come on, Goten, we came here to celebrate my freedom, not to discuss our love lives. Let's rock this joint!" 

The two kindred friends proceeded to party late into the night

Trunks stumbled through the house, slightly tipsy from too much celebrating, and searched his way through the darkness to his room, not bothering to turn on the light. It was a little past 1 AM in the morning. He shed his clothes until he was down to his boxers and fell into bed, already passed out before his head hit the pillow.

"What a night," he thought to himself before falling asleep.

Marron stirred in her sleep and shifted so that she was lying on her back. She could feel the warm rays of the morning sun filtering through the room and stretched languidly. She was already feeling much better.

Her eyes flew open wide when she felt something fling across her chest, pinning her down on the bed. She wasn't alone anymore. Marron let out a piercing scream, thinking that it was a prowler.

"Aaaaaaaaah!!!!" 

The door burst open shortly after. "What the hell?" Vegeta remarked in surprise.

Bulma came running up behind him and stuck her head through the doorway. Her jaw hung wide open in shock.

"Oh my," she said amusedly. It was good thing that Krillen and Juuhachigou were on the other side of the building. Krillen would have had a heart attack if he saw this.

"What? What? I wanna see," Bra protested, squeezing through her parents. "Whoa!"

Needless to say, the Briefs family did not expect to see the sight before them, and neither had Marron, for that matter. Trunks was sleeping peacefully on top of Marron, using her chest as a pillow and had his arms wrapped around her scantily clad torso, as if in a lovers' embrace.

Marron stared at Trunks' family, cringing in embarrassment. The look on their faces spoke volumes. They were all thinking the same thing. Marvelous. What in the world was Trunks doing here in the same bed with her anyway?

"It's...it's not what you think," she stammered nervously, trying to keep her shoulder strap from slipping down, only making the situation look worse. 

Bulma looked at her skeptically. "I take it that aren't mad at Trunks anymore," she replied teasingly. 

"No! It's not like that at all!" Marron protested, struggling to remove herself from Trunks' grip, but it only succeeded in making him tighten his hold on her and rubbing his cheek against her chest.

"Does this mean the wedding's still on?" Bra asked excitedly.

"Come on you two, let's give them a little privacy," Bulma replied, ushering her husband and daughter away from the door.

"Wait! You don't understand!" Marron's protests were met with dead silence. She looked down at Trunks angrily. She was going to kill him.

"Trunks, wake up," she said, shaking his shoulder. He rolled over onto his back allowing her to escape, and mumbled something incoherent, but kept his eyes still shut. 

"Are you awake?"

"Mmm hmm."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Marron pulled the pillow from under his head and proceeded to whack Trunks mercilessly, taking out her frustration on the unsuspecting demi-Saiyajin. Trunks was suddenly jerked awake, totally oblivious to what just happened a few moments ago. 

"Hey, quit it! What's going on?" he asked in confusion, struggling to remove himself from the bed.

"This is for getting me into this mess, you big dope!" Marron replied, still whacking him with the pillow as he tried to get away.

"Stop it, Marron!" He managed to pry the pillow away from her hands and pinned her arms to her sides.

"Now, what the hell's going on here?"

"That's what I'd like to know. What are you doing in MY room?" she demanded, wrenching herself away.

"YOUR room? What are you talking about?"

"Your mother offered to put us up for the night since the weather was so bad. Now why aren't you in your own room?"

"I...I guess I had a little too much to drink. I must have gone into your room by mistake."

"No kidding. Thanks to you, your family thinks we're back together again and that the wedding is still on."

"How did they get an idea like that?" he asked irritably.

"Well, they probably got a clue when they found us in bed together!"

Trunks groaned in response. "Oh, no. They didn't..."

"Oh, didn't they. Got any more bright ideas, Einstein?"

"Um, you may want to cover that up first," he suggested gently.

"Huh?" Marron replied, and then looked down at her nightgown. 

To her dismay, her shoulder strap had slipped down again, revealing a healthy part of her cleavage. She quickly adjusted her nightgown, blushing furiously.

"Is it me, or are things quickly spinning out of control?"

"I'll take care of it."

"Oh, no you don't. We tried it your way. Now, it's my turn."

End of Part 3

Wow! This is going to be longer than I thought. 

Hope you are still enjoying it.

Babboo


	4. Let's Try That Again

****

THE WAY WE WERE

Chapter 4: Let's Try That Again

"What do you mean you're not going to tell me anything about your plan?!" Trunks demanded over the phone.

Marron held the receiver away from her ear in anticipation of his expected outburst.

"There's no need to shout, Trunks. I heard you," she replied calmly, knowing that would REALLY annoy him. After what he had put her through over the past week, he deserved it. Not even 24 hours had past since that unfortunate incident in the bedroom, and already the phone had rung non-stop, mainly from the tabloids and other disreputable newspapers wanting to get the latest scoop. She actually had to unplug the phone to get some peace and quiet.

Krillen had taken the news very hard. She could remember how shocked he had been when he found out that she had "slept" with Trunks. Shocked wasn't really the word for it. Passed out was more like it. Okay, she slept with Trunks, but she didn't SLEEP with him. The worst part of the situation was that neither of them even realized what had happened before it was too late. The matter had been completely taken out of their hands.

"I meant just what I said. It's strictly on a need to know basis, and believe me, you don't need to know."

"I don't know if I want to," he muttered under his breath.

Marron smirked evilly. Now it was HIS turn to sweat.

"Come on Marron, just a little hint? After all, you wouldn't begrudge your 'fiancé' one last request?" he asked in his most coaxing voice. She wasn't buying it.

"Sorry. You'll just have to find out like everyone else. And don't bother grilling your sister, because I didn't tell her either. I'm not making that mistake again."

"You probably don't even have a plan. You're just making it up," he scoffed derisively.

"Oh yeah? I'll have you know that..." Marron stopped talking abruptly. She caught herself just in time before spilling the beans.

"Oh, no you don't. I'm on to your little game. Nice try Trunks, but I'm still not going to tell you anything."

"Aaaaarrrghh!!!" he yelled in frustration, "Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?"

"Let's just call it payback for all those times you got me into trouble when we were kids."

"Don't tell me you've been holding a grudge against me all this time?" Trunks asked in disbelief. "That was over ten years ago."

"Who was the one always ended up taking the rap for you and Goten whenever you got into trouble?"

"Well as long as we're bringing up the past, what about the time YOU put that frog in my soup? It's a good thing I spit it out before swallowing it. It took weeks before I got that awful taste out of my mouth."

"It was only a tadpole. And besides you asked for it. I only did that because YOU wouldn't give me back my teddy bear and threatened to pull its eyes out."

"Uh, Marron?"

"What?"

"This is getting us no where."

"Oh, right," she replied, slightly embarrassed. "Look Trunks, if I tell you now, it'll just ruin everything. You'll just have to trust me on this."

"I don't have any choice, do I?"

"Nope, not at all."

"I was afraid of that."

"Do we have anymore ice Juuhachigou?" Krillen asked his wife, while holding an ice pack on his forehead.

He was lying on the sofa, still recovering from the initial shock of finding out that Bulma had found her son and his daughter in bed together.

"Sorry, we're all out. You took whatever was left in the freezer for your ice pack, remember?"

"This is all some sort of bad dream. It's gotta be."

"Snap out of it, Krillen. You've been moping around the house like this since yesterday."

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe that Marron and Trunks were...were...you know," he said with difficulty.

"Sleeping together?" his wife supplied easily. Juuhachigou never had trouble getting directly to the point.

"Don't be so melodramatic. It's not the end of the world."

"It might as well be for me. My little girl isn't a little girl anymore," he replied sadly. He had always had a special relationship with Marron.

"You're being ridiculous. Marron will always be your little girl, but if you haven't already noticed, she's a woman now."

"How can you be so calm and relaxed, Juuhachigou? Don't you even care?"

"I care about our daughter as much as you do Krillen, but we can't hold on to her forever," she reminded him.

"I know that." He could always count on his wife to bring him back to reality again.

"Then stop moping and come on. We're going to Bulma's house."

"What, again? Haven't I been through enough?"

"Marron wants to talk to all of us together. For her sake, will you try to look happy?"

"Okay, I'll try."

"Hi Goten!" Bra greeted cheerfully over the phone.

"Hey, Bra. What's up?"

"Do you know anything about this get together with Marron's parents and mine?" the younger girl asked inquisitively.

"She's having another get together? That's the first I've heard about it."

"You mean she didn't tell you either? Rats! I'm dying of curiosity."

"I'll just bet. After what you did to her, I'm surprised that she's even speaking to you."

"I was just trying to help. Anything wrong with that?"

"You weren't by any chance trying to get them together for real, were you?" Goten asked suspiciously.

On the other end of the phone, Bra twirled a strand of aqua-marine hair guiltily.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And anyway, I didn't hear Trunks or Marron complaining."

"They didn't have a chance to."

"Why are you picking on me? What's wrong with trying to get them together?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing, but it usually helps when at least one of the two parties is interested in the other."

"What if BOTH of them are interested in each other?"

"Do you know something I don't?"

He suspected that Trunks felt something a little more than friendship, but he was too dense and stubborn to even realize it. Marron, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. She had always been good at hiding her feelings. Was it possible that she felt the same way about Trunks? If she really was interested in him, she was probably to shy to admit it.

"I have my suspicions," she replied vaguely.

"Well if there IS something between them, and I'm not saying that there is, don't interfere all right? They've got enough problems with this wedding fiasco."

"You're not the boss of me, Goten."

"So, you WANT me to tell Trunks that you maxed out on your credit cards again and forged his signature to increase your credit limit?"

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

"It was only that one time, and I promised that I wouldn't ever do it again," she explained in a flustered voice.

Finally, Bra sighed in defeat. She knew when she was beaten.

"Okay, I promise not to interfere."

"And you better not be crossing your fingers, Bra," Goten warned.

The 12 year old demi-saiyajin princess unlaced her entwined middle and index finger.

"I never have any fun around here."

"I suppose you're wondering why I asked you all to come here today," Marron began nervously.

Trunks was standing next to her as they were facing both of their respective parents. He was still clueless on what she had planned up her sleeve. And the thought of not knowing was driving him up the wall, which was probably her intention in the first place, he thought ruefully.

Marron took a deep breath before continuing.

"First of all, I want to apologize to everyone for the way Trunks and I behaved the other night, both at dinner...and um...afterward," she finished awkwardly.

"You don't have to apologize Marron. We're all adults here. The important thing is that you two are back together and that the wedding is still on," Bulma replied, obviously thrilled at the change of events.

"Thank you for understanding. Actually, I'm glad you brought up the wedding, because there are several things that we'd like to discuss with all of you. Right, Trunks?"

He was silent until Marron elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh yeah...right," he answered automatically.

"What things?" Krillen asked warily.

"Well, we were really thinking of a small wedding with just the immediate family and of course, our friends. But no TV reporters or the press. I don't want the wedding ceremony to turn into a media circus again."

Bulma's grin disappeared.

"Trunks is a very influential and powerful executive of a multi-million dollar corporation now. You can't really expect him not to have a big affair."

Trunks and Marron looked at each other and immediately turned red in embarrassment. It was then that Bulma realized that she put her foot in her mouth again.

"Maybe 'affair' wasn't exactly the word I was looking for. Marron, I understand your apprehension about having a big ceremony, but everyone will be expecting it. You're going to have to get used to all the fame and notoriety, if you're going to marry the president of Capsule Corporation. It comes with the territory."

"I'm afraid that is something we are going to have to disagree on," Marron replied, still holding her position. "I'm not going to change my mind."

Trunks stared at her in disbelief. Didn't Marron realize that she was treading on thin ice by going against his mother's wishes? Even his father knew when to back off, and that was no easy task.

"So have you two decided where you'll be living?" Krillen interceded, sensing Bulma's rising displeasure.

"Don't be silly Krillen. They'll be staying here, of course," Bulma answered as a matter of fact.

"Um, no we won't," Marron corrected.

"We won't?" Trunks asked in surprise.

Marron gave him a look of annoyance. "NO, we won't."

"Why not?" Bulma demanded. "There's plenty of room and this IS Trunks' home."

"No offense intended, but with all due respect, we can't start our marriage living with our parents. Especially since we plan to live on our own income. We're not going to use one penny of Trunks' money."

"What?!" both Juuhachigou and Bulma asked simultaneously.

Juuhachigou was expecting that her only child would be financially secure and not have to worry about living frugally and being dependent on every paycheck. As for Bulma, she would not stand idly by and allow her son to live with an uncertain future looming over his head.

"You wanna run that by me again, Marron?" Trunks asked.

"DARLING, you know that we don't want to have to rely on your family's money," she replied sweetly.

"You want me to give up everything?"

"Of course. Don't you want to be independent?"

"I think that's wonderful," Krillen interjected. He was proud that Marron and Trunks wanted to make it on their own, without having to depend on anyone. His wife shot him and icy glare, making him amend his previous statement.

"Uh...but of course, that's not practical."

It suddenly dawned on Trunks what Marron was trying to do. Why didn't he think of it before? He had been approaching the situation from the wrong angle. Of course their parents would be in favor of a wedding if they were going to be passive and accept whatever they wanted. He decided to get in on the fun.

"Don't worry Krillen, it'll be great! We'll live like free spirits, not caring where we go or what we'll do next. And then once I leave Capsule Corps, I'll be able to do what I've always wanted," he added dramatically.

"What's that, I'm afraid to ask," his mother asked, with a sinking feeling of impending doom.

"Become a conceptual artist!"

"Over my dead body!" an angry voice roared from across the room.

Everyone turned to look at Vegeta, who had been listening in complete silence until his unexpected outburst.

"No brat of mine is going to embarrass me by becoming a conceptual artist."

Vegeta didn't know a conceptual artist from a con-artist, but he didn't care. It sounded low class and below his station. But then again, everything else did as well.

"But Dad," Trunks pretended to protest.

"For once, I agree with your father. I will not allow you to throw away your future like this, Trunks."

"I'm beginning to think that you two haven't given much thought to this marriage after all," Juuhachigou added.

"Mama, we know what we're doing."

"That's right," Trunks agreed. "After all, we've been engaged for 7 whole days."

Marron had to hand to Trunks. When he put on act, he really went over the top. She was just glad that he caught on to her plan and decided to help her out.

"Why don't we all just calm down? This is getting us nowhere," Krillen said, trying to play the peacemaker.

"SHUT UP KRILLEN!" the other three parents yelled simultaneously, as tempers and emotions were flaring. He shrank back in his seat.

"Marron, Trunks, I don't know if you two are really ready to make a commitment like this. One minute you're calling off the wedding because of one fight, and then the next minute you're back together again."

"That wasn't MY fault," Marron muttered under her breath, and felt Trunks' hand on her shoulder pulling her roughly against him, in retribution.

"And now you want to throw everything away because of some fanciful whim. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to put my foot down on this."

"What are you trying to say, Mom?"

"I think that you should call off the wedding and consider your options before making any future commitments. There's no need to rush into anything."

Trunks and Marron were jumping for joy on the inside, but they didn't betray their emotions.

"Marron, how do you feel about this?" Krillen asked his daughter concernedly.

"Well, to be honest, I did want to finish getting my degree. I guess we kind of got carried away with the moment. Trunks can be so convincing," she replied pinching his cheek really hard. 

"What can I say? It's a gift," he replied, through his gritted teeth and pulled his face away from her fingers, and rubbed the sore spot gingerly. 

"It wouldn't be for long. What do you think Trunks?"

He turned her to face him and gently took her hands in his.

"Is this what you really want?"

She nodded her head affirmatively. 

"If that's what you want, I'll support you all the way."

"Thank you." She turned to face their parents again. "I guess there won't be a wedding after all."

Marron bowed respectfully. "I'm sorry we put you through all of this. Please accept our sincerest apologies."

Bulma went over and hugged Marron warmly, her anger already gone.

"There's no need to apologize Marron. And who knows, maybe next time, it'll be the real thing."

"Mama? Papa? Are you mad?" she asked nervously.

Krillen walked over to them and touched his daughter's cheek lovingly.

"I could never be mad at you. As hard as it is for me to say this Marron, I have to admit that you're old enough to make your own decisions now. It's your life, and I should let you live it the you way you want."

Juuhachigou nodded her head in agreement.

"We'd better go Krillen."

Marron turned around to face Trunks and reached up on tip-toe to brush her lips against his cheek, lingering slightly. It wasn't just for the benefit of their parents either.

"Goodbye Trunks," she said in a soft voice.

"Bye Marron." He bent down to whisper into her ear. "Does this mean the honeymoon's over?" he asked, and winked knowingly at her.

For the first time in days since this ridiculous farce had begun, she smiled.

Marron leaned back on her elbows as she stared up into the diamond studded sky later that night. She had always loved to come up onto the roof, when everyone was asleep and look at the stars. She had worn a simple pink tank top and white colored jean shorts that reached to the middle of her thighs, and left her hair flowing free of its usual pigtails.

The past few days had been like an episode from a soap opera. She was still reeling from the fact that her plan worked and both she and Trunks came out of it relatively unscathed. If she hadn't lived through it herself, she would never have believed it.

Marron let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes as she felt the night breeze dance across her face.

"At least it's all over now," she muttered.

"I certainly hope so," an all too familiar voice came from behind. "I don't ever want to go through THAT again."

Marron's eyes shot wide open as she sat up and turned around to find Trunks hovering in mid-air.

"Don't you ever knock?" she asked.

"It's more fun this way," he answered, perching himself next to her on the roof of Kame House. "One of the perks of being a Saiya-jin."

So that's where Bra got that attitude from. It must have been hereditary.

"I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"What?"

"Oh nothing. What are you doing here at this time of the night? I didn't figure you to be a night owl too."

"I never got to thank you for what you did today. Your plan was pure genius, Marron."

"This is true," she quipped jokingly. "But truthfully, I'm glad things worked out the way they did. At least your mother didn't murder us on the spot when we told her that you were going to leave Capsule Corps."

"Speaking of my mother, how did you know that she would react that way?"

"Woman's intuition. I figured that your Mom wasn't going to give up her only son so easily if she knew that you were going to 'throw away your future'. So I just made sure that she had something she could object to."

"You do realize that the whole thing could've blown up in our faces, right?"

"It could have, but it didn't. Don't tell me you're complaining?"

"Hell, no. I just wish I had a camera so I could capture the priceless expressions on their faces when I said that my life long dream was to become a conceptual artist."

The corners of her mouth curled upward as she remembered his impromptu, exaggerated speech.

"I swear that one of them was going to faint on the spot from the shock."

"I almost lost it when my Dad said, 'Over my dead body!' Trunks replied, mimicking Vegeta's voice and doing his best imitation of his father in his usual stoic stance and unreadable scowl.

Marron laughed uncontrollably, clutching her stomach.

"Stop it! You're killing me!" she managed to croak out between fits of laughter.

"Call me crazy, but I think that I'm actually going to miss this."

"Okay, you ARE crazy."

"What I meant was that I'm going to miss being able to do wild and crazy things like this. It sure beats work, that's for sure."

"Hey, college is no picnic in the park either. I guess that's why I like looking at the stars. When I was a little girl, I would come up here on the roof and spend hours on end whenever I was feeling blue."

"I didn't know that," he replied in genuine surprise.

Marron turned her head upwards to gaze at the glittering heavens.

"You know, looking at the stars like this, I can almost imagine reaching out and touching them. That sounds dumb, huh?"

"Doesn't sound dumb to me."

"I guess it doesn't matter. I'll never be able to do anything like that anyway," she replied wistfully.

Trunks smirked confidently. "Never say never.'

He got up to his feet and scooped Marron up into his arms as though she were no more than a feather.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"You wanted to see if you could touch the stars. We're about to find out."

He began to power up his ki and started to levitate above the house and up towards the sky.

"Wait a minute, I didn't mean it literally," she protested.

"Well I'm taking it literally. Hold on tight. We're going for a little ride."

"Trunks, put me down right now!"

"Are you sure you really want me to do that?" he asked silkily, and pointed his gaze towards the earth below them. Her eyes bulged as she realized just how high they were, and automatically wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"On second thought, DON'T put me down."

He chuckled softly and proceeded to soar through the sky, carrying a somewhat reluctant passenger with him. There was nothing in the world like flying. Trunks was enjoying himself so much that he didn't realize that Marron was tightening her grip in sheer terror.

"Um, Trunks?" Marron asked.

"Like the view so far?"

"It's gorgeous, but there something I forgot to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I'm terrified of heights!" she yelled.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Just relax and enjoy the view. You won't fall. Trust me."

Little by little, Marron relaxed her death grip on Trunks and soon found herself overcoming her fear and embracing the wind as it whipped through her blond tresses. She didn't even mind the cold, especially since she was snuggled so closely against Trunks. ^_-

Marron never wanted the moment to end. If she could have stopped time, she would. When they finally returned to Kame House, she was reluctant to let go of Trunks, knowing that like everything else, the wonderful time they had spent together, no matter how crazy it got, was about to end. After tonight, they would probably never be this close ever again, and the thought of it broke her heart.

"Thanks for the ride," she said quietly. "I'll never forget it."

"Are you okay Marron?" he asked when he noticed the change that had come over her.

"I'm fine. Goodnight Trunks. I guess I'll see you when I see you," she replied quickly and kept her eyes down as she passed him to climb back into her room from the open window. The sooner she left, the sooner she could deal with the reality that he would never reciprocate her feelings.

To her surprise, she felt a warm hand on her arm, pulling her back. Trunks put his arms around her and brought her close enough so that she could feel his breath wafting gently across her face. Marron could feel the electricity in the air as they stared deeply into each other eyes. Their lips were just inches apart.

"This can't be happening," she thought to herself. Did she dare hope for the impossible?

The last the thing she saw was Trunks smiling down at her before leaning down to kiss her trembling lips. His arms held her even closer until their bodies were molded against each other, every curve fitting in perfect harmony.

Marron linked her arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him even closer. His lips molded hers gently and teasingly, making her want more of this sweet torture. She had never been kissed so thoroughly before.

When they finally separated, they were both breathing in shallow breaths.

"Were you going to leave just like that?" he asked tipping her chin up with this thumb and forefinger.

"I...I didn't know how you felt about me," she replied in all honesty. 

"I've wanted to do that ever since I saw you that night at your birthday party," he admitted ruefully.

Marron placed her hands on his chest.

"I wouldn't have stopped you. Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"You were so eager to get out of this engagement. I thought that you weren't interested."

"Baka," she replied teasingly. "I've always wanted to be closer to you. I just never had the guts to come out and say it. And besides, you were always busy with work and your friends too. I could never compete with that."

"It was never a contest Marron. So, where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. This is all so new to me."

"Me too. It's not like we're total strangers."

Marron began to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking. We went through all that trouble to get out of being married and now look at us. It's back to square one."

He laughed out loud. "I guess that's par for the course. By the way, were you really serious about all those things you told our parents?"

"What things?"

"You know, like me quitting Capsule Corps and living on our own income."

"Oh, that. Of course not."

Trunks breathed a sigh of relief. He had grown too accustomed to living a wealthy lifestyle to change now.

"Just the part about you giving up your family's money," she said with a straight face.

A look of sheer panic crossed his face immediately.

"Got'cha," Marron added playfully, touching the tip of his nose with her finger.

He tightened his hold on her in mock anger.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you can be evil when you want to be?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, you are."

"There is one problem we still have to deal with."

"The parents," he guessed astutely.

"I'd hate to have to try to explain this to them after all we went through."

"Not to mention that blabber mouth Goten and my meddling sister." 

He could imagine what they would say if they ever knew. They would never hear the end of it.

"We don't have to tell anyone."

"You want to keep our relationship a secret?"

"Don't get me wrong Trunks. I'm not ashamed or anything. It's just that I don't want the press to constantly hound us all the time. They would never give us a moment's peace, plus we've already seen how they can twist the truth."

"And we've already seen how our families reacted," he added.

"We would never be happy living like that."

"Okay then. It will be our little secret."

She hugged him tightly. "I can't believe this is really happening Trunks. I never dreamed, but I always hoped."

He pulled her back to look into her blue eyes.

"This is just the beginning Marron," he promised.

Under the pale moonlight, they kissed each other again. This was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"It's about time," a crackly old voice came from below. "I was getting tired of hearing you talk."

Trunks and Marron pulled away immediately and found that they were being watched by Roshi with his binoculars.

"How long were you eavesdropping?" Marron demanded angrily. She had totally forgotten about Roshi.

"Long enough," the dirty old man cackled. 

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"I don't know about that. My silence has a price, you know."

Trunks swooped down and picked him up by the collar and suspended him in mid air, threatening to drop him.

"You want to rephrase that?" Trunks asked.

"Did I say that? What I meant to say was that your secret is safe with me," Roshi amended quickly.

Trunks then put him back on the ground and released him.

"That's what I thought you said," he replied and then flew back up to Marron.

"You have an uncanny ability to negotiate," she teased.

"When you got it, you got it," he replied as a matter of fact. "I'm not the president of Capsule Corps for nothing."

End of Chapter 4 

Can Trunks and Marron keep their new found relationship a secret from their friends and family? 

To be continued....

Written by,

Babboo

7/1/01


	5. Private Time

My most humble apologies for the loooong dry spell in between Chapter 4 and 5

My most humble apologies for the loooong dry spell in between Chapter 4 and 5! (bowing furiously many times in contrition) I've been very busy at work. I only wish I could fly away like Trunks does when he doesn't want to work :P

Three years have passed since Trunks and Marron revealed their feelings for each other. As we approach when DBGT starts, can their budding relationship survive what the future has in store for them? Enjoy!

Note: From this point on, there will be references to certain events that happened in DBGT. If you don't want to spoil it for yourself, you may want to skip until the end. But that wouldn't be any fun, would it? ^_^

Disclaimer: Everything remotely to Dragonball, Z, or DBGT belongs to Akira Toriyama. The fanfiction is mine.

**THE WAY WE WERE**

**Chapter 5: Private Time**

By,

Babboo

"Excuse me, Mr. President, but you have a visitor here to see you," Trunks' personal assistant summoned over the intercom connecting their offices. Unfortunately for her, Trunks wasn't in any mood to be civil, let alone see anyone at the moment. He had missed lunch again.

"Tell them to go away," he replied brusquely.

"I'm sorry sir. She's very insistent and refuses to leave until she sees you. Shall I send her in?"

"Oh, very well. It's not like I'm going to get anything done today, anyway," he muttered irritably. 

He heard the sound of the door opening, but didn't even bother to look up when his visitor entered his office.

"This better be important. I'm a very busy man."

"Too busy to even have lunch?" a familiar voice came from across the desk. 

His head shot up immediately and was surprised to find that a very well dressed woman in a navy blue business suit stood in front of his desk, holding up a bento lunch box from behind her back in a cute handkerchief covered with goldfish. Her jet black hair was tied back in a severe bun, and wore dark horn-rimmed glasses that covered most of her face. But there was something about those eyes. Trunks stood up and walked over to her to get a closer look.

"Have we met before? It feels like I know you."

"Let me refresh your memory," the woman replied grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulled his head down to her lips. Trunks was too stunned to react by this sudden and rather bold display by a total stranger.

"Hello Mr. President," Marron said, smiling mischievously while removing her disguise.

He just stared at her with a dazed look on his face. 

"Marron?" he asked in complete surprise.

"Did you miss me?" she asked, ruffling her blond hair out of its confining restriction. 

Trunks responded by linking his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek fondly.

"I thought you were going to be more discreet."

"What did you expect? Sunglasses, a hat, and a trench coat? Besides, it's your fault I had to come in this get-up. You kept telling your assistant that you were busy and not to be disturbed. How else was I going to get into your office to see you? Break down the door?"

"If I had known that it was you, I would have given her the afternoon off. What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need a little break. Are you hungry?"

Trunks gave her a look that made her blush from head to toe.

"I meant for lunch," she amended quickly.

"Oh," he replied in disappointment. "Sure. What did you bring me?"

It was a good thing she made enough food, knowing that Saiya-jins were notorious for having voracious appetites. Even for someone who was only half Saiya-jin, Trunks ate about as much as his father did, and then some. And from the look he had just given her, it must have been true for other things besides food, she thought in amusement.

"Mmmm, that was delicious. Thanks for bringing lunch, Marron."

"My pleasure," she replied looking into the empty lunch box, amazed that he had finished every last morsel even before she had gotten through half of her food. She should have gotten used to it by now. 

Marron perched herself on top of his desk and swung her legs back and forth, while nibbling on the last nikuman.

"So, how's your day so far?"

"Oh, you know. Just the usual."

"That bad, huh?" she replied, recognizing that familiar tone in his voice.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not to the casual observer, no."

"It's just another day in paradise," he said sarcastically. "How was your day?"

"Can't complain. I finished my last final this morning."

"That's great! Are you still going to try for that internship you were telling me about?"

Marron crossed her fingers for luck. "I sent them my application already, but I won't know for a couple of weeks. I just hope Mama and Papa will let me go through with it. I love them, but sometimes they can be a little too protective, especially Papa."

Trunks leaned back in his chair and chuckled. "That sounds just like Krillen. Don't be too hard on him, Marron."

"Sometimes, I think he never wants me to leave the island."

"Maybe he just doesn't want you to get hurt. After all, you're his only child. It must be hard for him and to let you go."

"Yes, I guess you're right. How did you get to be so smart?" she asked, running her finger down his necktie lightly.

"I'm the president," he replied as a matter of fact. 

Marron burst out laughing at his brash confidence. She was glad that he didn't lose his sense of humor, even though work sometimes stressed him out. As for Trunks, just being with Marron was enough to ease any stressthat he felt. She was always there with a patient ear and a warm, understanding smile. 

"Do you realize that in a few days, it will be three years since we've been going together?" she asked.

"Has it been THAT long?" he replied in amazement.

"Well, you don't have to get all that excited Trunks," she said dryly, objecting to the way he made it sound.

He gave her an apologetic smile. "I just meant that I can't believe that time has passed by so quickly."

"That's better." She looked at him shyly. "I've enjoyed every moment we've spent together."

"Yeah, me too," he replied softly. "It's just too bad we have to sneak around like a couple of criminals."

"Admit it, Trunks. You enjoy it as much as I do."

"Guilty as charged. Brings me back to the good old days when Goten and I got into trouble when we were kids. Yup, those were the days."

"You sound like an old timer, Trunks," she teased. "Everyone will think that you've gotten soft."

"I am NOT old," he replied, a little defensively. "And I haven't gotten soft. I can still beat Goten, you know."

"Yes, of course. Anything you say."

"When do you find about your grades?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Not for a couple of weeks."

"Sooo, you'll be free to pursue other 'extracurricular activities'?" he asked suggestively.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?"

Knowing Trunks, Marron had a pretty good idea already.

He responded by pulling her onto his lap and began nibbling on the sensitive area behind her ear, making her tremble with delight. Marron's hands wandered to his tie and loosened the constricting knot before slipping them inside his shirt. She turned her head and bent down to kiss his eagerly waiting lips.

"I like the way that you think," she replied, leaning her forehead against his, after they had separated. 

Trunks just gave her one of his confident smirks.

All of a sudden, they heard Bulma's voice approaching the office. Trunks and Marron both stared at the door in horror. If it wasn't one thing, it was always another that interrupted their private time. Marron would have hated to try to explain what she was doing in Trunks' office in her rather compromising position.

"What'll we do?" Marron asked in sheer panic.

"Quick, put on your glasses and your wig. She'll be here any second."

Even as they spoke, the doorknob began to turn. Marron fumbled with her disguise, but was unsuccessful putting it back on. 

"I'm sure my son has time to see his own mother," Bulma said authoritatively, before coming in. 

Without hesitation, Marron dove under the desk and crouched into the farthest corner, trying to keep herself from being discovered. Trunks went around to block her from sight as well.

Bulma entered the room just as Marron went under.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked nervously. "I wasn't expecting you."

Bulma walked over and sat down in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Since when does a mother need a reason to see her own son?" she asked, turning her cheek towards Trunks. He kissed it perfunctorily.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I came to see how you were doing. We never get to see you anymore since you started working late at the office."

"Oh. Well...uh, you know how important these contracts are," he replied evasively. If only his mother knew that it was just a convenient excuse to see Marron.

Bulma looked at him suspiciously. "You're not mad at me, are you? After all, it's been three years since I made you and Marron call off the wedding. And it was for your own good."

"No, mother, I am not mad at you," Trunks replied patiently. "And Marron and I are still friends."

Marron smiled to herself. They had become more than just friends. It was just too bad that they had to keep their relationship a secret from everyone.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. On another note, have you thought about what we discussed the other night?"

"Oh, no Mom. Not again. I thought we agreed to drop the subject."

"You agreed. I didn't."

"For the last time, I am not going to go out on a blind date with another one of your friend's daughters."

"Why not?" she demanded. "It's not like you and Marron are seeing each other anymore...are you?"

"Um, no."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I...I just can't okay?" he replied uncomfortably, knowing that Marron was underneath the desk listening to every word. 

"Trunks, I'm not asking you to marry anyone."

"But that's what you really want," he surmised.

"How do YOU know?"

"You've got that look in your eyes again."

"And what look is that, pray tell?"

"The 'When am I going to have grandchildren?' look."

"Don't be smart, young man."

"Why the sudden interest in marrying me off? What ever happened to not rushing into anything and considering my options before making any future commitments?"

"That was when I thought you were going to leave Capsule Corps and become a conceptual artist. But now that you've come to your senses, it doesn't hurt to plan ahead and start thinking about your future."

"I don't believe this," he muttered under his breath.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not getting any younger. I'd like to see you with a family of your own BEFORE the century is over," Bulma replied sarcastically.

Trunks put a hand to his forehead and covered his eyes. "I'm getting a headache," he moaned.

Marron put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. 

"Mom, I'm twenty eight years old. When are you going to stop treating me like a child?"

"When you're sixty eight," she replied automatically.

"I really don't need you to run my life for me. I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Fine. I was only trying to help. If you want to break your poor mother's heart like this, go right ahead," Bulma said, giving her son a major guilt trip.

"Mom," he entreated unsuccessfully.

"No, go on. I'll just sit at home with your father and hope that some day, I'll have a grandchild of my own. With any luck, I'll still be alive by then."

"Stop talking like that. Aren't you being a little melodramatic?"

Bulma responded by wailing loudly. Trunks immediately went over to console his mother.

"Mom, please don't cry. You know that I can't stand seeing you like this."

Marron shook her head back and forth in disbelief. He was falling for the oldest trick in the book. 

Finally, Trunks gave up in the end. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it!"

Bulma stopped crying immediately, her eyes void of any tears. 

"You will?" she replied hopefully.

Trunks stared at her in disbelief. How did she do that?

"What do you want me to do?" he asked reluctantly.

"Will you at least go out with Mrs. Sato's daughter?"

"If I go out with her one time, JUST ONCE, will you promise to stop setting me up with every woman in sight and let me live my own life?" It was bad enough that every time he went out in public, hundreds of women glommed onto him, clamoring for his attention. 

"It's a deal," Bulma agreed.

Marron slammed her fist down on Trunks' foot from underneath the desk, angrily. Needless to say, she wasn't happy with his response.

"Ouch!!!!!" Trunks yelped in pain, grabbing his foot.

"What's the matter?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, nothing. My foot just went to sleep," he replied quickly. For a woman who didn't fight, Marron sure packed a wallop of a punch. She must have gotten it from Juuhachigou.

"Look at the time. I'd better get going. You know how your father gets when he has to wait for his food. I also want to work on that space pod."

"Are you still tinkering with that?"

"It's almost finished. All it needs are a few last minute adjustments, but I'm sure I can get it going in no time."

She gave her son a peck on the cheek, which he accepted in embarrassment. 

"I'll see you at home. Don't work too hard."

He ushered his mother out the door, limping gingerly and then turned to go back to his desk.

"You can come out now. The coast is clear."

Marron crawled out from underneath the desk and got up to a more dignified position and gave him an icy stare.

"How could you? How could you make a promise like that?" she demanded.

Trunks hobbled back to her. "You look so cute when you're angry," he teased.

"Never mind that. Answer the question."

"It's just this one time. If I keep my end of the bargain, my mom will leave me alone. I'm only doing this for us."

"How noble of you," she replied sarcastically. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear that you were jealous Marron," he observed, smirking at her.

Her cheeks burned hotly in embarrassment.

"Me? Jealous? Don't be ridiculous."

"Somebody's jealous," Trunks continued in a mocking sing-song voice.

"Humph!" she huffed angrily, turning her head away.

Trunks reached over and tilted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Listen to me, my cute, but jealous girlfriend. No one could ever take me away from you," he said before brushing his lips against hers.

Marron felt her anger evaporating as quickly as it came. Maybe she was being a little too sensitive.

"Do you really mean that?"

"I really mean that. Do you think that I want to go through with this?"

"You gave up so easily. I thought that you were interested."

"If my dad can't win an argument with my mom, what makes you think that I can?"

Marron smiled, in spite of herself. "What was I thinking?"

Several seconds passed by before she reluctantly agreed.

"If this will get your mom off of your back, I guess it's okay with me. But if I find one smudge of lipstick on you, you won't be walking for a month," she threatened, putting her clenched fist under his nose.

Trunks laughed and kissed her hand placatingly. "You have my word."

Marron paced back and forth in her room like a caged lion as she tried to keep her mind off of Trunks' impending blind date. For four days, she had been on pins and needles and was nothing but a jumble of nerves. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. Deep down, she was just afraid that he would get tired of her and find someone else. After all, he certainly didn't lack for female company. She sighed with a heavy heart. Normally, she was a sane and level-headed woman. When did she turn into such a nervous, insecure wreck?

"I guess that's happens when you're in love," she said aloud to herself.

Marron suddenly stopped pacing and vigorously shook her head back and forth, as to snap her out of her daze.

"Did I say that?" she asked incredulously. "Where did that come from?"

Marron sat down on her bed, before she collapsed from the shock of her self-revelation.

How could she suddenly be in love with Trunks?

"Was it really all that sudden?" a little voice inside asked her.

Maybe that would explain why she had always kept a special place in her heart for childhood friend, even though before, he had never shown any indication that he was interested in her as more than just a friend. Except that now, that friendship had grown into something deeper. Something that scared the living daylights out of her. This wasn't any fleeting school girl crush. She was deeply in love with Trunks, and there was nothing she could do about it. But there was the more urgent question. Was Trunks in love with her?

"Marron-chan!" Krillen called from downstairs. "There's someone here to see you."

"Coming papa!" she replied automatically, grateful for the opportunity to escape her racing thoughts.

That was strange. They rarely had visitors to the island, unless of course, there was a major disaster lurking just around the corner.

"Hey there, stranger."

"Goten?" she asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, that's a nice friendly greeting. I just thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing. We really haven't had a chance to talk to each other much since that dinner at Trunks' place a couple of years ago."

"You mean the night when all hell broke loose?"

"Hey, at least you and Trunks got out of that mess."

Except that now, she had gotten herself into a bigger mess. One that wouldn't be so easy to get out of.

"I'm sorry, can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks. Actually, I came by to see if you wanted to go out and do something."

"Oh?"

"Well, I felt guilty after you said that we didn't visit you often, so I thought I would make it up to you."

"That's so sweet of you, Goten."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

"Uh-huh. Well, I appreciate the thought, but it really isn't necessary. I'm afraid that I wouldn't be much company anyway."

"What's the matter?" he asked, sensing that something was troubling her. 

"I'm just not in the mood."

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Trunks going out on a date with Kazumi Sato does it?" he asked shrewdly.

She should have known that Goten would have known about that. Marron looked at him warily.

"Why should it matter to me who Trunks goes out with? I'm not his keeper."

"If you say so," he replied in an even voice. "Come on, Marrron. We haven't done anything together ever since your birthday party. It'll be fun, I promise."

"I don't know," she said reluctantly.

"Tell you what, I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"Anywhere?" she asked with a gleam in her eye. "Hmmm."

Trunks held his chin in his hand as he made a vain attempt to appear interested in what his blind date was saying. It was no use. He was thoroughly bored. Kazumi Sato may have been pleasing to the eye, but she was sure hard on the ears. He had never met anyone so self-absorbed before, and that included Mr. Satan. He would have had more fun having a root canal that sit through another one of these dates that his mother insisted on setting up. It was good thing that he would never have to do this again. 

His eyes wandered over the table behind them and suddenly snapped out of his bored state. To his surprise and annoyance, he found Goten and Marron sitting together. What were they doing here at the Chez Parisiénne? They were laughing and enjoying themselves thoroughly as if they were on a date! Jealousy immediately tore away at Trunks. How dare they do this to him? And right under his nose!

"Calm down, Trunks," the voice of reason told him. Okay, maybe he was overreacting, but he thought that he and Marron had something special. Well, he would just have to put a stop to this. Before he knew it, he was excusing himself from his date's inane chatter and walked over to the other table where Goten and Marron were sitting at, determined to get to the bottom of this.

Out of the corner of her eye, Marron saw Trunks approaching them, slowly but surely. Good. At least she managed to get him away from that...that woman. 

"Hey Trunks!" Goten greeted his friend warmly, oblivious to what was going on. "What a coincidence seeing you here. Bet you didn't expect to see us, huh?"

"No, I didn't. What are the chances of that happening, I wonder? What are you doing here?" Trunks asked silkily. Marron knew that tone and heard the underlying accusation in his voice loud and clear. She just gave him an innocent look.

Goten put his arm around Marron's shoulders and said with a straight face, "We're eloping."

Marron saw anger flare immediately in Trunks' eyes. He was not amused.

"Just kidding, pal," Goten amended quickly, when he saw that Trunks wasn't laughing, and took his arm away quickly.

"We were just having dinner," Marron added, trying to smooth things out. She sometimes forgot that Trunks was more like his father than he was willing to admit, especially when it came to his temper. 

"Would you like to join us?" Goten asked politely.

"I'm sorry, but I still have some business to take care of."

"Oh yes, I saw you with your 'friend'. Is that her natural hair color, or did it come out of a bottle?" Marron replied in a catty tone. She couldn't help herself.

Goten suppressed a chuckle. "Meow," he thought to himself. He didn't know that Marron had it in her.

Trunks almost jumped at her baiting, but then decided to turn the tables on her. He smiled broadly.

"I believe it's real. I'm sorry I can't join you, but I see no reason why you both can't join us."

Marron glared at him angrily. That was the LAST thing she wanted to do, and he knew it too.

"I don't think that..."

"That's a great idea, Trunks!" Goten jumped in, interrupting Marron's protest. "I've been dying to meet Kazumi Sato."

"You go on ahead and introduce yourself, Goten. I want to talk to Marron for a second."

Goten smiled knowingly, but gave nothing away. "Sure thing. I'll be more than happy to entertain Miss Sato for you."

When he left the table, he was shaking his head back and forth, laughing in amusement. 

"Those two are so obvious," he muttered to himself. He had a sneaking suspicion that they were seeing each other secretly. "Who are they kidding?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Marron demanded.

"I might ask you the same thing. Since when did you and Goten become so close?"

"What are you talking about? We were just having dinner together."

"Is that what you call it? You two looked pretty cozy to me."

"Then get better glasses. He wanted to take me out for dinner and I accepted. End of story."

"Are you sure there's nothing more?"

"What are you getting at?"

Trunks' jealously was getting the better of him, as he was no longer thinking clearly.

"Is there anything going on between you and Goten?" he asked, point-blank.

"Me and Goten?" Marron asked incredulously. "Don't be ridiculous," she dismissed. 

"Am I? He's always been protective of you."

Marron's anger quickly turned into amusement, as she suddenly realized the reason for Trunks' behavior. She had been so preoccupied with her own jealousy, that she didn't see that Trunks was jealous as well. That meant that he really did care about her!

Marron began to laugh uncontrollably. All the time she was worried about him, he was actually worried about her.

"What is so funny?" Trunks demanded.

"You are, you silly man." She discretely motioned him to follow her out onto the terrace where they could have some privacy. 

"All right, what did you drag me out here for?"

"For this," she replied, cupping his face in her hands and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Maybe I should go out and come back in again," he said in confusion after they separated for air.

"Would you mind telling a confused Saiya-jin what in the world is going on? Did I miss something?"

"You look so cute when you're jealous," she teased, just as he had done to her earlier on.

"Who said I was jealous?" he asked defensively.

"You have nothing to worry about Trunks. There is nothing going on between me and Goten. There never has been and there never will be. He was just joking around."

"You never know. People's feelings can change."

"Trunks, how could I be interested in Goten, when I'm in love with you?"

"Well, you might...wait a minute," he stopped abruptly. "What did you just say?"

"I said that you looked cute when you're jealous."

"I meant after that," he replied impatiently.

Marron lowered her gaze and said in a shy voice, "I'm in love with you."

She waited anxiously for his response. 

Trunks stared at her for a few moments before folding his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head.

"You don't know how much I wanted to hear you say that, Marron."

She pulled back to look up into his eyes. "Why?"

"Because...I feel the same way about you too," he admitted.

It was Marron's turn to stare at him. Her blue eyes reflected shock and disbelief.

"You...you love me?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"Trunks, are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to say that you love me, just because you feel obligated to."

That would have been more painful than if he had rejected her.

"Have you ever known me to do anything that I didn't want to do?" he asked arrogantly. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Marron, I love you and I want us to be together...for good."

"What are you saying?"

"I was going to pick a better spot than this, but oh well. When in Rome. Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"Trunks, you don't have to..."

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," he repeated, interrupting her. 

She obeyed him and waited for whatever he had planned to give her. Trunks released one of his capsules from his pocket. She felt something warm and fuzzy in her hands.

"This better not be a mouse," she warned.

"You can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes and smiled, as she recognized the stuffed animal he placed in the palm of her hands. It was her favorite teddy bear from her childhood, the same one that Trunks had taken and threatened to pull its eyes out.

"You remembered," she replied fondly. "You kept Bobo all this time?"

"He was in the bottom of my old closet, buried beneath all my toys. I found him a couple of months ago and cleaned him up a bit. I thought you might like to have him."

"Thank you. Do you always carry teddy bears around with you?"

"Only when I'm going to propose."

Marron stared at him aghast. "What did you just say?"

"Look closer at the teddy bear," he instructed. 

There was a heart cushion in between the bear's paw's and in the center of the heart, a beautiful diamond ring sparkled even with the dim lighting. 

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked nervously.

He took out the ring and slid it onto her finger and looked deeply into her eyes. 

"Marron, will you marry me?"

She threw her arms around him and kissed Trunks with every fiber of her body. She didn't need to think twice.

"I hope that means yes," he replied after some time.

"Yes," she answered happily, "A thousand times yes."

"Oops, I think we forgot one little item."

"What is it?"

"We forgot about Goten and Miss Sato. They're still waiting for us."

Marron smiled and pulled the lapels of his blazer toward her, pulling him closer. "Let them wait."

"Are you sure that you want to tell everyone tomorrow night, Marron?"

"I'm sure. After all Trunks, it's not like we haven't been engaged before," she reminded him. 

She heard him chuckling on the other side of the phone. "That's right, we were. Except now, it's for real."

"And we can finally come out in the open."

"It's a good thing too, because I was running out of excuses to get out of the house, without anyone suspecting anything."

It was Marron's turn to laugh.

"Same here. I'll see you tomorrow then," she said softly.

"Goodnight Marron."

Marron hugged herself tightly. She was going to marry the man she loved and become Mrs. Trunks. Briefs. Everything was perfect.

Suddenly, she shuddered involuntarily as a cold shiver ran down her back. Normally, she wasn't superstitious, but she didn't like that feeling one bit. It made her feel uneasy, as if something terrible was going to happen. She just didn't know what it was.

Marron looked down at her engagement ring and shook off her uneasiness. This was ridiculous. They hadn't even set the date for the ceremony and already she was getting pre-wedding jitters.

Trunks' assistant held her hand against her forehead. 

"He did it again," she remarked exasperatedly, as the window to his office was wide open with the stack of files he was supposed to be going over literally flying out the window.

Trunks was happily soaring through the clouds when he came to an abrupt stop.

"Dad?" he remarked in surprize. Vegeta (in that awful mustache) floated in front of him preventing him from going anywhere.

"Humph," he snorted, "I knew you would do this," remarked before literally dragging both Trunks and Goten toward the space pod that Bulma had finally finished. Somehow, Vegeta had "volunteered" for them to go on a mission to retrieve the special Dragonballs in order to help Goku and hopefully save the earth.

"Kame House," Marron answered the phone.

"Hi, it's me."

"Trunks? I can barely hear you. Where are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Look, I haven't got much time. Something's come up and I have to leave for a while to help Goku."

"What's the matter with him? Is he all right?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, when will you be back?"

"I don't know. Maybe a month...or twelve," he finished uneasily.

"You're going away for a whole year?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, for as long as it takes to find the Dragonballs. I don't like this either, but I've got no choice. And Goku can't do this alone in his condition. I'm sorry, Marron. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's not your fault. Please be careful, Trunks."

"Hey, you know me."

"Like I said, be careful," she reiterated. He chuckled in spite of himself. She knew him so well.

"Remember that I love you," he said softly.

She tried not let her voice tremble with emotion.

"I love you too. Come back soon."

Marron stared at the phone after she put back in its cradle. She was afraid something like this was going to happen. What else could go wrong?

End of Chapter 5

Hope you are still enjoying this fanfic. I'm really trying to make it interweave with the DBGT storyline, so hope no one minds. After all, this is a fanfic and anything can happen. Stick around for Chapter 6: The Long Wait. I haven't decided yet whether or not that will be the final chapter. The epilogue is already written, and that alone is worth another chapter.

Written by,

Babboo

9/30/01


	6. The Long Wait

Okay, I finally got some free time to write. Sorry again for the long dry spells in between chapters. I am happy to report that I've finished writing the ending to this fanfic! Miracles do happen! 

MAJOR SPOILERS in this chapter and the next, regarding the Bebi/Juunangou saga. I didn't go into too much detail, but I did reference several important facts. Read at your own risk. I haven't seen the Juunanagou saga yet, so I took a few liberties with the dialogue from what I could piece together from the summaries. This chapter and the next, have more drama/angst than humor this time, but I promise the ending will be worth it. 

For those of you who are still reading, I congratulate you for perserverance. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dragonball, Z, GT all belong to Akira Toriyama. I just wrote the 'fic

**THE WAY WE WERE**

Chapter 6: The Long Wait

            Marron stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her, and in a fit of frustration, crumpled it into scrunched ball and threw it over her shoulder along with the rest of the other "first drafts" of her resume. She had been trying for the last hour, and still had no idea how to start it. It was no use trying to concentrate, when something else was on her mind. The troubled young woman finally gave up and went over to the open window and looked upwards into the night sky. 

Somewhere out there, her fiancé was wandering among the stars, doing God knows what. A month had already past by since Trunks left with Gokou, and Pan, who had taken Goten's place by sneaking aboard the space ship. She was hardly surprised. Pan, being Pan, always did whatever she wanted. 

            Marron gently fingered her engagement ring in deep thought, trying not to let the situation get to her. Trunks could take care of himself, especially with Gokou there with him. She missed him so much. It felt like a part of her was missing. 

            "Come home soon, Trunks," she whispered softly into the night.

            "More tea, Marron?" Bulma offered.

            "What?" Marron replied dazedly, snapping out of her train of thought. She had been thinking about Trunks again.

All of the 'dbz' wives were sitting around the table at Bulma's home keeping each other company, trying to keep their minds off of their current situation. She and her mother had come over for moral support. 

"I asked if you wanted more tea."

"No. No, thank you."

"Are you all right Marron? You seemed like you were in different world, just a moment ago."

She smiled apologetically. "Gomen nasai. I was thinking, that's all. It just seems so quiet without them here."

"That husband of mine is always getting into trouble. The minute Gokou gets back, he's going to get an earful," ChiChi said angrily.

Marron felt sorry for him already.

"That goes double for that daughter of mine," Videl agreed. "She is going to be grounded until the next century."

Marron sympathized with their situation. She knew that beneath their demeanor, they were worried to death. She knew exactly what they were going through.

"They'll be all right, obasan," she replied reassuringly to ChiChi.

"Thank you Marron. It was so nice of you and your mother to keep us company."

Well, it was either that, or worry at home. And she had done enough of that already. 

"It's no problem," she replied evenly.

"So Marron, how's the job hunting going?" Bulma asked, changing the subject. 

"I'm just waiting for responses right now. I'm hoping to work on the mainland. With any luck, maybe I'll even find a job right here in the city."

"Juuhachigou, is this true? Is Krillen actually allowing Marron to leave the island?" Bulma asked incredulously. She knew how fiercely protective both Krillen and Juuhachigou were of their only child, especially since she was not a fighter like the other kids. But Marron had her own inner strength that was not always evident to others, especially since it was hidden behind her quiet and reserved exterior.

Juuhachigou nodded her head affirmatively. "I know. I'm still in shock, myself. It took a while to convince Krillen, but he finally gave in. You know what he's like."

"I sure do. Hey Marron, maybe now, you'll have a chance to see other people. I happen to know several eligible bachelors who would love to meet you," Bulma said suggestively.

Marron recognized that familiar tone in Bulma's voice, which meant only one thing. She was playing matchmaker again.

"I…don't think I'll be doing much dating," Marron replied uncomfortably. She didn't really want to discuss her love life out in the open, like this.

"Why not? It's been three years since you and Trunks called off the wedding. Don't you think it's time you started playing the field again? That is, unless you're already seeing someone else."

Marron's face immediately went bright red. She never could control her embarrassment very well.

"Bulma, I'm surprised at you. You should know better than that. Whoever Marron sees is none of our business," ChiChi replied in a chiding tone. 

Marron silently breathed a sigh of relief, but it would be a short respite.

"After all, she doesn't have to tell us. We've only known her ever since she was a baby," the older woman continued. "It's not like THAT counts for anything."

            Why was it so easy for parents to use emotional blackmail? If Trunks had been here, he would have enjoyed watching her squirm in her seat like this.

            ChiChi, Bulma, Videl, and a very concerned Juuhachigou all leaned closer in rapt attention, putting pressure on Marron to confess. She gulped nervously, as she looked at each of them as they surrounded her. She felt like a trapped rat, and there was no escape in sight. She discretely covered her left hand with her right hand to cover the ring.

            "You're not going to let me go unless I give some juicy information, aren't you?"

            They all shook their heads affirmatively. Maybe if she could appease their curiosity a little bit without giving anything away, she could get away relatively unscathed.

            "Well, let me put it this way…" she began slowly.

            "Yeeeeeeeeeees?" the other women prompted, inching in even closer.

            "All I can say is that I'm already spoken for."

            "I knew it!" Bulma yelled in smug satisfaction. 

            "Is it someone we know?" ChiChi demanded.

            "Is he a friend of yours?" Videl asked curiously.

            "Is he rich?" Juuhachigou asked, point-blank, without hesitation.

            "Yes, yes, and yes. Now, can I come off the witness stand?"

            "Just tell us one more tiny little detail."

            "Yes?"

            "WHO IS IT?!!!" they all demanded at once.

            Marron swallowed nervously again. She didn't want to break the news to them the without Trunks there.

            "I already gave you some information. You'd think you'd be satisfied," the younger girl replied reasonably.

            "You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Bulma said as a matter of fact.

            "Come on Marron. Don't hold out on us now," Videl agreed.

            "Oh, would you look at the time. Shouldn't we be leaving, Mama?" Marron blurted out quickly. 

            Juuhachigou noticed her daughter's agitated state and decided to let her off the hook…for now.

            "Yes, we should have been home half an hour ago. Your father will be worried. See you later."

            "Wait a minute, don't just leave us in suspense," ChiChi protested.

            "Ja ne (see you later)," Marron said, making a hasty retreat out of the house, waving as she bolted out the door, leaving a trail of smoke behind her. As she leaned against the car door, she breathed a sigh of relief.

            Whew! That was a close one. She wondered if Trunks was a having a day like the one she was having.

Meanwhile, in deep space…

            Trunks stared out of the window looking at the dark void of space in deep contemplation. A month had already passed by since he started on this crazy adventure to find the Black Star Dragonballs that were apparently scattered across the galaxy. One month since he had left the earth…and Marron. God, he missed her. He missed her laughter and the way she could soothe his frazzled nerves with a few simple words.

It seemed like only yesterday, that he had proposed. He still couldn't believe he had gotten the nerve to ask her, or the fact that she had accepted. All he knew was that he loved Marron. That was enough for him.

"TRUNKS!" Pan yelled from the cockpit, breaking his concentration.

He cringed inwardly. If she wasn't Gokou's granddaughter, and if he hadn't known her for so long, he wouldn't have let her get away with so many things. He knew she had a crush on him, and although it was flattering, he did not return those feelings. They might have had a lot in common, but it didn't mean anything in the grand scheme of things. Perhaps they were alike, in a sense that they shared the same common Saiya-jin passion for fighting, but it was more of a camaraderie than anything else. He had always treated her like a kid sister. He certainly didn't do anything to encourage her, that's for sure.

"What?" he yelled back.

"We're almost at the next destination. Gil confirmed the presence of another dragonball."

"I'm on my way."

Well, back to work. One good thing about this little trek was that it kept his mind off of Marron and his family for the time being. But the sooner he completed this mission, the sooner he could return to the earth.

"We'll be together soon Marron," he vowed silently.

"All right, we're alone now. Who is this person you've been seeing behind our backs?" Juuhachigou demanded the moment she and Marron returned to Kame House.

"Isn't that rather personal, Mama?" she protested.

"You can't tell your own mother?"

"It's not that simple." 

"What is so difficult? You admitted that you were seeing someone."

"It isn't that I don't want to tell you about him. I can't. Not right now."

"You mean you won't."

"Why are you giving me the third degree?" Marron asked in confusion. She knew her parents were protective, but this was going a little too far. They had always trusted her before.

Juuhachigou looked at her daughter thoughtfully. She owed Marron an explanation at the very least.

"Marron, sit down. Do you know why your father and I are so protective of you?"

"You don't want me to get hurt."

"It's more than that. At least on my part it is. You see, I wanted you to have the kind of life I never had. I wanted you to have a happy childhood without the darkness or violence that was my only way of living before I met your father. I used to enjoy hurting people because I thought it was fun. I never gave it a second thought, because it was all I ever knew. It wasn't until I had a child of my own, that I realized how precious life was. From the moment you were born, I knew that I had been given a second chance to make things right. I wasn't going to let anything or anyone hurt you."

"I never knew that, Mama," Marron replied quietly. Her mother had never really spoken much about her past. All she knew was that it had not always been without any blemishes. But Juuhachigou had been a loving mother to her. As far as Marron was concerned, the past was exactly where it was supposed to be. In the past.

She smiled ruefully at her daughter. "I didn't expect you to know. Look Marron, I just don't want this new boyfriend of yours to hurt you. What about that ordeal you went through with your whirlwind engagement to Trunks a few years ago?"

"You can't protect me the rest of my life. Mama, you once said that I was old enough to run my own life. I thought you meant that."

"I always mean what I say, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you."

"Do you trust me Mama?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I trust you."

"Then have a little faith in me."

Juuhachigou stared thoughtfully at her daughter. For the first time, she saw herself reflected in Marron. The determination in her daughter's eyes was undeniable.

"Okay, Marron. You've made your point. From now on, I promise not to interfere."

The younger woman reached over to hug her mother warmly.

"Thank you," she replied gratefully.

"But I can't say the same for the others," Juuhachigou added, referring to Bulma, ChiChi, and Videl.

Marron nodded in agreement. "I'll keep that in mind."

One month later…

            "Did you hear the news, Marron?" Bra asked her friend excitedly over the phone.

            "What news?"

            "Gokou, Pan, and Trunks are back!"

            Marron tried to contain her excitement, but it was difficult to sound indifferent. Trunks was finally home!

            "Really? Did they find all the dragonballs?"

            "Mom said that they did, but Gokou is still in the form of a child."

            "They're not leaving again, are they?" 

            "I don't think so, but then again, you never know."

            "Bra, what's wrong?" Marron asked, sensing the younger girl was holding something back.

            "How did you know something was wrong?'

            "You haven't made fun of Trunks yet."

            "I don't know. Both Mom and Dad have been acting a little weird lately ever since Trunks came back. And now, even Trunks is beginning to act weird. I mean, more than usual." 

            "Is there anything I can do?" Marron offered.

            "Would you mind talking to him? He'll listen to you. Maybe if you can find out what's wrong with him, I'll find out what's up with my folks."

            Would she mind? Wild horses couldn't stop her. 

            "Of course, I wouldn't mind. Is he home right now?"

            "I think he's in the training room. Why don't you come by?"

            "No time like the present, I always say. Wish me luck."

            "You've got it. And thanks Marron."

            Trunks quickly and easily deflected an energy blast from the practice droids and proceeded to make scrap metal out of them. He looked down at the charred remains and kicked it in disgust.

            "Pitiful," he remarked angrily.

            He had already become a zombie slave of the Tsufuru-jin, Bebi, who had a personal vendetta against all Saiya-jins, and was intent on making the Earth his personal slave colony.

            "Okaeri nasai (welcome home)," Marron greeted him warmly from the open door, and then ran over to give him a big hug. Bebi-Trunks frowned in annoyance. He had no time for this.

            "What do you want?" he demanded, roughly pushing her away from him. 

            Marron was immediately taken aback. 

            "I…I wanted to see you." 

            "You've seen me. Now, leave me alone," he answered rudely.

            "What's the matter with you Trunks?" she demanded. There was definitely something wrong here. She could feel it in her bones.

            "NOTHING is the matter with me. I don't want to be bothered. Is that clearly understood?"

            She reached over and put a hand on his arm.

            "No, I don't understand at all. Why are you acting this way?"

            Bebi-Trunks looked down at her hand and jerked his arm away, causing her to flinch involuntary.

            "I said leave me alone," he warned in a menacing voice. 

            Marron backed away nervously. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of Trunks. She turned on heel and began running, not even stopping to look back.

            Marron didn't know how long she ran. By the time she stopped for breath, she was panting heavily and leaning against a phone booth in exhaustion. 

Trunks had treated her like a complete stranger. There had been such hatred in his eyes. 

"Marron? Is that you?" a familiar voice came from behind.

She turned around and found Yamucha looking at her in concern.

"Yamucha ojisan (uncle Yamucha)," she cried out, hugging him closely.

"There, there," he said in a soothing voice to his favorite "niece." When she had been a little girl, he took it upon himself to look out after her when Krillen and Juuhachigou weren't around. He had fulfilled the role of uncle since Juunanagou (17) was nowhere to be found after Cell had been defeated. He highly doubted that the former android wanted anything to do with his niece. 

            "It can't be as bad as all that. Come on, let's go somewhere where we can talk in private."

            Marron nodded in agreement.

            "Are you feeling any better now?" Yamucha asked as they sat on a park bench overlooking a duck pond. 

            "A little."

            "You know, I can't help you if you don't tell me anything."

            Marron looked down at her hands folded in her lap. 

            "Have you ever felt like things were out of your control?" she asked quietly. 

            "More than I care to remember," he answered in a rueful voice. "Are we talking professionally or personally?"

            "Personally."

            Ah, so there was a problem with her new beau. Krillen had mentioned it to him the last time he stopped by Kame House. 

            "Well, there was this girl that I used to go with a long time ago. We had some great times together, but it was on again off again relationship. Eventually, she got tired of waiting for me and fell in love with someone else. I guess I never was the type of guy to settle down."

"Were you still in love with her?"

He was silent for a few seconds before answering Marron.

"Yeah, I guess I was.  At that time, I felt like there was nothing I could do to stop it, so I took the easy way out and gave up. I ended up losing the only girl I ever really cared about."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories."

"That was a long time ago. It's all water under the bridge now. It was a lesson I wish I learned sooner. One I hope you'll take to heart Marron. No matter what happens, don't give up on the one you love."

Marron knew that giving up on Trunks would have been the easy way out. She couldn't let one incident break them up. They had been friends far too long for her to give up without a fight.

"Thanks, ojisan," she replied, with a renewed sense of resolve.

He ruffled her hair affectionately, making her frown in mock anger. He knew that she hated it when he did that.

"Anytime, Marron."

            Marron looked out of the car window in boredom as she and her parents waited for the traffic jam to clear up. Even after Bebi's reign of terror had ended, there was yet another crisis that followed causing everyone to evacuate from the entire western sector. Talk about lousy timing. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. 

Looking back, she was relieved to find out that it had been Bebi who had been controlling everyone's actions. It certainly explained why Trunks had acted the way he did towards her. She herself, had unknowingly been controlled by the evil alien as well as almost the entire population of Earth. She only regretted that she didn't have a chance to see Trunks again before her family had been forced to leave the area immediately. 

            Marron sighed resignedly. Would she and Trunks ever be together again? 

Suddenly, a flash of bright light blazed over the horizon, catching her attention.

            "Papa, what's that?"

            Krillen stepped out of the car and watched in horror as the ripple effects of a massive explosion was rapidly heading towards them. Before Marron knew it, Krillen dragged her out of the car and moved them out of harm's way. A split second later, their car was incinerated into a pile of burning scrap metal.

            Juuhachigou sensed a familiar presence nearby. No, it couldn't be. It had been over twenty years since she last saw him.

            "Long time, no see 'sis,'" Juunanagou, her twin sibling, said silkily, standing several feet away from them. 

            Krillen instantly put a protective arm out in front of his daughter. He didn't like the feeling he was getting from the former android. He seemed a lot stronger than before.

            "What do you want?" he demanded.

            "Nothing that concerns you," Juunanagou replied. "This is between me and Juuhachigou."

            "Anything you say to me, you can say to him. Why are you here?"

            "Is that any way to greet your brother? And I came all this way just to see you."

            "Spit it out!" Juuhachigou yelled angrily. She was in no mood to play games.

            "I came to take you back. I have plans for us 'sis."

            "I'm not going anywhere with you. I have a life now."

            "Humph. You call THIS a life?" he scoffed derisively. "You've become soft and sentimental like these humans. Have you forgotten who you are?"

            "I KNOW who I am. You're the one who has forgotten."

            "I'm not going to ask you again. Either you're with me or you're against me. The choice is yours."

            "Didn't you hear her the first time? She's not going anywhere with you," Krillen reiterated.

            With lightening speed, the dark-haired android raised his hand and sent an enormous super-charged ki blast heading straight for Krillen, hitting him directly in the chest and sent him flying backwards. He lay motionless on the ground.

            "Papa!!!!"

            "Krillen!!!!" 

            Marron and Juuhachigou ran over to Krillen's lifeless body.

            "Mama, is he…is he…?" 

            Juuhachigou clenched her fists tightly to her side before getting up to face her twin brother.

            "You'll pay for this," she said in a dangerous voice.

            "Mama, wait! You'll be killed if you fight him," Marron protested holding onto her mother's arm desperately. She didn't want to lose her mother too.

            "Get out of here Marron," Juuhachigou replied pushing her daughter back.

            "Don't do this!" she pleaded in vain, and then watched in horror as the stranger who was her estranged uncle, proceed to fight her mother in a vicious battle. In the end, even her mother couldn't defeat him. She had been hurt very badly during the fight and was lying unconscious next to Krillen.

            "What a pity," Juunanagou said before taking off.

            For the first time in her life, Marron was alone.

End of Chapter 6

To Be Continued

Written by,

Babboo

11/26/01

Aaaack! Poor Marron. First Trunks, and now her father. Will she have the strength to weather through this storm? Stay tuned!


	7. Choices

Here we go! The final chapter where everything gets wrapped up. I just hope it was worth the wait. Don't worry, it won't be the kind of ending that makes you want to tear your hair out ^_- 

MAJOR SPOILERS regarding the Juunangou saga. I didn't go into too much detail, but I did reference several important facts. Read at your own risk. This chapter has more drama/angst than humor this time, but I promise the ending will be worth it. 

For those of you who are still reading, I congratulate you AND thank you for your perserverance. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dragonball, Z, GT all belong to Akira Toriyama. I just wrote the 'fic

**THE WAY WE WERE******

Chapter 7: Choices

            Marron stared out aimlessly at the ocean overlooking the sunset from the beach at Kame House, hoping that somehow she would wake up from the nightmare she had been living through the past few days. The gentle trade winds wafted through her hair, but she felt nothing but a profound emptiness. Her beloved father had been killed because of the estranged uncle she had never known. An uncle who had hurt so many people that she cared about. Juunanagou had finally been defeated from the combined efforts of Gokou and Juuhachigou, shortly after Krillen's death. But revenge had been bittersweet. It didn't bring her father back. Their only hope now of reviving Krillen was to gather the Earth's dragonballs to summon the dragon Shenlong. But even that was of little comfort. The damage had already been done.

            The past few days had been so surreal, as if she had been living in some sort of dream. The scene had played over and over again in her mind during the day and haunted her relentlessly at night in her sleep. All Marron could do was watch in horror as her family was being destroyed in front of her eyes. She had felt so helpless and weak. Not only was she racked with guilt for what happened, she was also beginning to doubt herself and who she was. If she had been trained to fight, she could have at least done something to try to stop Juunanagou. Everyone else knew how to fight, except for her. She had always been the odd one out of the whole group. She would never be like them.

            "Maybe Trunks would be better off without me," she contemplated sadly.

            Finally, out of physical and emotional exhaustion, she collapsed to the ground like a limp rag doll. A shadow cast over her unconscious form as she gave into the darkness.

            Marron slowly fluttered her eyelashes open, trying to adjust to her surroundings. She felt disoriented as a blurry image hovered above her, urging her to wake up. The shadowy figure brought a glass of water to her lips, helping her to take a sip.

            "Where am I?" she asked in confusion.

            "You're at Kame House. You fainted," he answered, helping her to a sitting position.

            Marron couldn't believe her ears as she recognized the voice.

            "Trunks? Is it…is it really you?" she asked in disbelief. With trembling fingers, she reached over to touch his face. His hand reached up and covered her hand against his cheek.

            "I came back, just like I promised Marron. I came back to you."

            Without hesitation, she catapulted herself into his arms, holding on to him for dear life. Trunks returned the hug with the same enthusiasm. It felt so good to hold her again.

            "I'm sorry about what happened to Krillen," he said quietly.

            He remembered how devastated he had felt when Vegeta had sacrificed himself to destroy Majin Buu, but it was no comparison to what Marron probably felt. He had been spared the horror of witnessing his father's death, but she had not been as fortunate. 

            Marron buried her head against his shoulder.

            "I miss him so much."

            "Gokou will bring him back. He wouldn't let his best friend down."

            "I hope you're right, Trunks. By the way, I heard that you got hurt fighting against my uncle. I'm sorry."

            "Why are you apologizing? It wasn't your fault. I'm just sorry for the way I treated you when I was still under Bebi's control."

            "For a moment, I really thought it was you talking, and not Bebi," she admitted. 

            He tensed, remembering how he had behaved towards her.

            "I guess it wasn't exactly the homecoming you were expecting."

            She pulled away from him. 

            "There were a lot of things I wasn't expecting. I've never felt so alone in my entire life."

            "I'm here now, Marron. I'll never leave you again."

            She paused for a moment before replying.

            "Don't make promises you can't keep."

            "I meant what I said," he replied, surprised at her reaction.

            She got up from the sofa and walked over to the window. He didn't understand that she was not the same person he had left two months ago. Her father's death had changed everything.

            "You won't be able to keep your promise, because there will always be another enemy or crisis that will take first place in your life."

            "Do you expect me to just sit back and do absolutely nothing?" he demanded.

            "Of course not. I know that it's your duty as a Z senshi to defend the Earth, but I won't sit around worrying whether or not the next time you leave on some dangerous mission, will be your last. I don't think I could stand it. Not again."

            "What's going on here, Marron? This never bothered you before."

            "I told you. Things have changed."

            "Have your feelings for me changed too?" he asked quietly.

            She looked at him sadly. "My feelings for you will never change," she admitted.      

            "Then what exactly are you saying."

"I'm saying…I don't think we should see each other any more."

            Trunks felt like he had just been kicked in the stomach. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

            "Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.

            "I'm afraid so."

            He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look into his eyes.

            "You're not making any sense. Why are you doing this?"

            Marron turned her head away, as tears threatened to brim over. Trunks didn't understand. He didn't need someone who needed to be rescued all the time. Someone who sat back helplessly while she watched her father die at the hands of her own uncle. She would never forgive herself for that. She would rather have Trunks hate her, than to allow him to follow a similar fate because of her weakness.

            "Please, Trunks. Don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

            "Don't you think I have a right?" he demanded angrily. "I know you're going through a rough time right now, but that's no reason to cut me out of your life. Tell me what's wrong, Marron. Maybe I can help."

            "There's nothing you can do," she replied softly.

            "So that's it? You're giving up on us just like that?"

            "I'm sorry. This is the way it has to be."

            He tilted her chin up with his fingers.

            "I still love you Marron."

            "Then let me go," she pleaded with her blue eyes.

            Trunks finally pulled his hands away in defeat. 

            Marron slowly removed her engagement ring from her finger and held it out to him.

            He stared at it in a dazed trance before taking it from her small slender hand. 

            "I'm sorry Trunks."

            "So am I Marron. So am I."

            When the door closed after him, the tears finally trickled down her cheeks and fell unheeded to the floor. 

            Goten walked into the lobby of Capsule Corps and sauntered lazily up to the reception desk, flashing a dazzling smile at the receptionist. 

            "Yes? Can I help you?" she asked, unimpressed.

            "I'm here to see Trunks. Is he available?"

            "Mr. Briefs is not taking any visitors. I have strict orders not to let anyone in."

            "But I'm his best friend," he protested.

            "Congratulations," she replied drily. "Sorry, but I have my orders."

            Goten frowned. What was up with Trunks lately? It was like he had shut down completely. He wouldn't see anyone and he wasn't answering his phone at all. 

            "I'm sure you could make an exception just this one time," he replied coaxingly.

            "I could," the reception replied. Goten's face brightened immediately.

            "But I won't," she finished, as his face fell like a ton of bricks. 

Well, there was more than one way to get up to the top.

            Trunks stared out the window aimlessly. He was finding it difficult to adjust to life without Marron in it. Every since they broke up, he had thrown himself head long into work, trying to forget. Oh sure, he told everyone that he was fine. He even convinced himself that he was better off now, and from all appearances, he seemed indifferent. But when he was alone, that was when it was the hardest.

            Trunks turned away and angrily swiped the stack of papers off his desk in frustration. 

            "Who are you trying to kid?" he asked himself outloud.

            "It certainly isn't me," a familiar voice came from behind.

            Trunks whipped around to find Goten hovering outside the window grinning happily and waving to him.

            "Get in here!" he replied angrily, pulling his friend inside. "What do you think you're doing?"

            Goten seated himself lazily in Trunks' chair.

            "I came to see how you were doing, buddy. You wouldn't answer any phone calls."

            "I've been busy," Trunks replied tersely. 

            "Yes, I can see that," Goten answered drily, pointing his gaze to the scattered papers on the floor.

            Trunks pursed his lips angrily. He was in no mood to be civil.

            "Don't you have somewhere to go?" he asked in irritation.

            "Look, I don't know what happened between you and Marron, but whatever it is, you've been acting like a jerk."

            Trunks looked at his friend warily.

            "How did you know about Marron?"

            Goten smiled knowingly. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist, you know. I suspected for a long time that you two seeing each other secretly."

            "Well, we're not seeing each other anymore."

            "What happened?" 

            Trunks proceeded to fill him in on all the details. Goten looked deep in thought after he heard everything.

            "Hmmm. That doesn't sound like Marron."

            "What do you mean?" Trunks demanded.

            "I mean, Marron is not the type of person to turn off her feelings like a water faucet. There must be a logical explanation."

            "If there is, she would have told me."

            "Maybe she's doing this because of you," Goten replied perceptively. 

            "Goten, will you stop being so cryptic and just spill it."

            "Sorry. All I'm saying is that she must have her reasons. I've known her just as long as you have and I bet she's just as torn up about this as you are."

            "You really think so?"

            "I'd bet my life on it."

            "What could she possibly be thinking?"

            "You're asking the wrong person. Now are you going to stand there wallowing in self-pity or are you going to do something about it?"

            Trunks smiled at his best friend. 

            "Thanks, pal."

            "Anytime Trunks."

            "More lemonade, Papa?" Marron offered to Krillen.

            Krillen accepted it gratefully. It was nice to be home again with his family. He was none the worse for wear after coming back from the dead, yet again, thanks to the dragonballs. 

            "You don't have to stay with me, Marron. I've told you that I'm perfectly all right."

            "I'm just happy that you're back, that's all."

            "You can't keep a good man down."

            "I'll second that," Trunks said.

            Marron tensed when she saw Trunks. 

            "What was he doing here?" she thought to herself. Not that she wasn't thrilled to see him. Not a day passed by that she didn't think about him.

            "Hello Krillin. Hello Marron."

            Marron nodded her head in acknowledgement.

            "Hi Trunks! Glad you dropped by. How are things?"

            "Okay, I guess. They could be better, though," he replied, looking directly at her.

            Marron looked away, distractedly.

            Krillen looked back and forth between Trunks and his daughter. 

            "I...think I'll go inside for a little bit."

            "Papa," she began to protest.

            "You stay here and keep Trunks company. See you two later."

            There was an awkward silence as they looked at each other.

            "You're looking well," he said quietly.

            "Thank you. So are you."

            "Looks can be deceiving. I've been miserable ever since we broke up."

            "Trunks, please. Let's not start anything."

            "I haven't even begun to start yet. Did you really expect me to walk away after what we shared together?"

            "Why are you pursuing this? It's all in the past." Didn't he realize how difficult this was for her?  
            "Is it? Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want us to be together again?"

            "I don't belong in your world, Trunks. I never did."

            "That's bull, and you know it," he shot back. "You were going to marry me once, Marron. There was a time you could tell me anything. What changed all that?"

            "I'M the one who's changed. Did you ever consider that?"

            "You know, you haven't changed since we were kids. Face it, Marron. You've always sacrificed your own happiness for the sake of others. I don't know what your reasons are, but for once in your life, stop playing the martyr and fight for what you want."

            She turned around so that he couldn't see the confusion on her face. Her head was spinning with so many conflicting emotions. 

            "What do you want me to say?" she asked.

            "Tomorrow night, my mother is throwing a big bash at Capsule Corps. If there is any part of you, even a tiny part, that wants to be with me, you'll be there."

            Before she could respond, he blasted off and flew out of sight.

            She walked back into the house despondently.

            "Was that Trunks just now?" Juuhachigou asked as Marron walked into the kitchen.

            "Yes," she answered softly.

            "What's the matter, Marron?"

            "Mama, did you ever regret that I never chose to be a fighter like you and Papa?"

            "Why would you ask something like that?"

            "Please, I need to know."

            "No, Marron. I never regretted that you didn't become a fighter. What's this really all about?"

            "If I had been a fighter, I could have at least tried to do something to stop Juunanagou. Maybe Papa wouldn't have died if I had been stronger," she answered painfully. 

            Juuhachigou looked at her daughter thoughtfully. It was no wonder that she had been so withdrawn the past few weeks. She should have suspected it earlier, but Marron being who she was, always kept it to herself. The poor girl had been racked with guilt.

            "You can't blame yourself for what happened. What's past is in the past. It's over now."

            "I wish I could believe that."

            "Marron, listen to me.  I never want you to feel like you have to be someone that you're not."

            "Really?"

            "Really. Never doubt your worth. You are my daughter and that's good enough for me. And it should be good enough for anyone, including Trunks," the older woman finished softly.

            "How did you...?"

            "A mother knows," Juuhachigou answered secretively.

            "I've made such a mess of everything, Mama."

            "If you really love someone, they will always come back to you."

            Marron smiled at her mother and gave her a quick hug before leaving the room. She knew what she had to do now.

            "Awww, that was so sweet," Krillen commented from the doorway.

            Juuhachigou have her husband an embarrassed look.

            "How many times have I told you not to eavesdrop?"

            "I wasn't eavesdropping. I just happened to be in the next room, that's all. Well?"

            "Well, what?"

            "Is there going to be a wedding again?"

            "I don't know," she replied truthfully. 

            It was all up to Marron now.

            Trunks threw back the glass of wine down his throat in frustration. The party was beginning to wind down, and still no sign of Marron. 

            "Maybe you should take it easy there, pal," Goten said, pulling away the bottle from his friend's hand.

            "She's not coming Goten. I just know it. I shouldn't have given her an ultimatum like that."

            "Come on, Trunks. This is Marron we're talking about. I've never seen you like this before."

            "I've never been on the brink of losing the woman I love, before either," he admitted.

            "Do you want me to wait with you?" 

            Trunks gave his friend a grateful look, but declined.

            "Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass. I've got to do this on my own."

            "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

            "Yeah, I'll be fine."

            "Just lay off the booze. Later."

            Trunks spent the rest of the evening brooding and glancing at the entrance every so often. Before he knew it, he was the only one left in the room. 

            Marron didn't show up after all. It was really over between them. In a fit of anger and frustration, he threw an empty champagne bottle up in the air and sent a ki blast, causing it to shatter to pieces.

            "Am I too late?" a soft voice came from behind.

            Trunks whipped around and found Marron standing at the doorway.

            "Marron," he said woodenly. She walked up to him purposefully.

            "I thought you weren't coming," he admitted.

            "I thought so too."

            "What changed your mind?"

            "I got some very good advice. And I did a lot of thinking." They were silent for a few seconds before Trunks made the first move.

            "Why did you cut me out of your life like that Marron?"

            "Do you remember when we went to that cherry blossom festival in the park when we were kids?"

            "Sure I do. You got lost because you tried to follow me and Goten around."

            "You were always rescuing me back then. I've always been the weakest one out of the whole group. Someone always had to protect me. It never really bothered me until Papa died. I felt like I should have done something, but I couldn't."

            "That wasn't your fault, Marron."

            "Maybe. But there was nothing I could do to help him either. I convinced myself that you didn't need someone who would always need to be protected. Someone who would never be the same level as you."

            He grabbed her shoulders gently, but firmly.

            "I won't let you talk about yourself this way. If I wanted to be with someone who was exactly like me, I would have. I like you just the way you are, Marron. And I wouldn't change a single thing about you. That's why I fell in love with you in the first place. Do you know what kept me going the whole time I was up in space?"

            She shook her head negatively.

            "It was the image of seeing your sweet, gentle face again. Marron, I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. You were the only one who even gave a damn whether or not I was happy at Capsule Corps. No one ever asked me. They always assumed that I was okay with it. But somehow, you knew the truth. You always saw through me."

            "I can't understand the part of you that's Saiya-jin, Trunks. I never will," she protested.

            "What's to understand? As long as you keep me happy and well-fed, there's nothing to it."

            "I'm serious."

            "And I'm not?" he countered back. "Look at my parents. My mother isn't a fighter, and she and my father have been together for years. As long as we love each other, nothing else matters."

            He sounded so confident. Was love really enough?

            "Why did you come tonight, Marron?" he asked softly.

            Marron looked at him right in the eyes. 

            "I decided that I'd rather be miserable with you than without you," she replied in all honesty.

            "Do you still love me?"

            "I never stopped loving you, Trunks. I was just afraid that I wasn't what you needed in your life. So many things happened that made me doubt our relationship...and myself. But in the end, I finally realized that I loved you too much to let you go."

            He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, as she hugged him tightly. 

            "I almost went crazy when I thought you weren't going to show up tonight," he admitted.

            She pulled back and smiled.

            "I noticed," she replied, referring to the broken shards of glass that littered the floor.

            "And who was responsible for putting me into such a lousy mood?" he demanded jokingly.

            Marron reached up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

            "Guilty as charged, and humbly repentant. Do you forgive me?"

            He responded by encircling his arms around her waist and kissed her soundly.

            "I'll let it go this time. But next time, I might not be so forgiving. Sooo, can we settle into marital bliss now, or do you have any more hangups?"

            "And who was responsible for my so-called hangups?" she demanded.

            "I guess that makes us even then," he replied, chuckling. "I saved the last dance for you."

            Marron smiled at the man that she loved, confident that he shared her love.

            She placed her hand in his and held on tightly.

            "I thought you'd never ask."

End of Chapter7

To Be Continued one last time

Oh, how I wish we could have gotten more character development, but I guess that's what fanfic's are all about. In the final chapter, you'll see a sneak peek at what the future holds.

Ja ne!

Written by,

Babboo

11/26/01


	8. Epilogue: "And That's the Way We Were......

This is it. The final chapter. It's been fun writing this fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!

**THE WAY WE WERE**

Epilogue: "And That's the Way It Was..."

            "Today in the news, the world was stunned to discover that the world's most eligible and richest bachelor, Trunks Briefs, who just happens to be the president of Capsule Corps, announced his engagement to his longtime childhood friend in unconventional style. Some eyewitnesses heard the corporate mogul shouting his declaration of love from the roof of CC headquarters, much to the embarrassment of his fiancée. Sources say Mr. Briefs and his bride-to-be are planning a lavish gala, which is sure to be the media event of the year."

            "Bra, why didn't you tell me about their engagement?" Bulma demanded, shutting off the T.V.

            Bra shrugged her shoulders.

            "It's a long story."

            "I'm listening."

            "Well, okay. Do you remember when they were first engaged? It turns out that they really weren't because Trunks only made that up so that his fans would stop bugging him. They weren't interested in each other romantically, but no one would believe them. That's when Trunks and Marron had that fight and called off the wedding. They would have been off the hook, except that Trunks had to go off and get drunk. That's when you found them in bed, but they hadn't really slept together. So Marron cooked up this plan to get you to object to their wedding. It worked, but by then it turns out they had genuine feelings for each other and soon fell in love. They kept it a secret for three years and was going to announce their real engagement, but Trunks had to leave for space. Marron broke up with Trunks when he came back because she was afraid that he needed someone stronger than she was, because she felt guilty over her father's death. But he finally convinced her that they belonged together and cleared things up between them, and that's why they're engaged, yet again. Understand now?"

            Bulma's head was spinning as she was bombarded with all this information at once. Why was the mother always the last one to know?

            "I think I'm going to go lie down for a while."

            "Are you okay, Mom?"

            "I'll be fine. Oh, and Bra?" she said before leaving the living room.

            "Yes?"

            "Do me a favor, and don't get married yet for the next ten years. It'll take me that long to recover from this one," Bulma replied.

            Bra sat back in her chair and chuckled to herself.

            "I'm glad those two finally got together."

            When the press and photographers showed up at the wedding a week later, everyone was shocked to find that no one was there at the church! Trunks had the last laugh after all. True to his character, he had "accidentally" leaked out bogus information that the wedding would be in town with all the glitz and glamour that was expected of the president of CC. When in fact, at that very moment, a small gathering of the Z senshi and their families had gathered at Kame House for a very private ceremony.

            Trunks fingered the collar of his tuxedo nervously and wiped the perspiration off his forehead every few seconds as he waited for the music to start. It was warm sunny day and the sea breeze blew gently, creating a romantic atmosphere.

            "Relax, pal. This isn't your execution, you know," Goten whispered.

            Trunks smiled sheepishly at his best man.

            "Is it too late to elope in Vegas?"

            "Yup. Anyway, you know that your mother would kill you. She's waited too long to miss out on your wedding."

            "I'm glad she agreed to having a small wedding."

            "I think she's satisfied that you've given up the idea of leading a bohemian lifestyle. Don't question it. Just be glad that she agreed to it."

            "I just hope I can make it through the ceremony."

            "Just keep thinking about the honeymoon."

            Trunks turned bright pink in embarrassment. The familiar melody of the wedding march began to play as Marron was ready to make her entrance. First, Bulma and Vegeta walked down the aisle, then Juuhachigou came next reluctantly escorted by Master Roshi, followed by the maid of honor. Bra looked lovely in her lavender chiffon dress with her hair piled on top of her head. Trunks only had eyes for his bride. His eyes lit up automatically when he finally saw Marron in her wedding dress. She had worn a simple, but elegant off-the-shoulder gown made of a diaphanous white material and a wreath of white daisies that crowned her head and held her veil in place. Marron's eyes locked with Trunks, and she smiled at him. She was simply breathtaking. 

            "She looks like a fairy tale princess," he thought to himself. 

            Krillen escorted his daughter down the aisle, beaming with pride and joy. When they reached the bridegroom and best man, Krillen leaned over to whisper something in Marron's ear.

            "It's still not too late to change your mind. I've got the motor running out back. Just say the word."

            Marron smiled at her father, but shook her head.

            "Not even for all the money in the world," she replied happily, giving him a warm hug.

            Krillen shrugged. "Can't blame a father for trying." He handed his daughter to Trunks.

            "Be good to her Trunks."

            Trunks smiled confidently. "You can count on it."

            "Oh, and if you ever hurt our daughter, Juuhachigou will kill you."

            Trunks chuckled. He had no doubt that Marron's mother would follow through with her threat. He turned his attention back to his bride and escorted her the rest of the way. Dende had been kind enough to perform the ceremony, even though it was his first time, but no one really noticed.

            Trunks and Marron looked at each other intensely as they listened to Dende's words. As far as they were concerned, they were the only two people there. 

            "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss..."

            Trunks interrupted Dende and promptly kissed Marron before he got a chance to finish his sentence. Bulma and Krillen broke out in a fit of uncontrollable tears.

            "It's sooo beautiful!" they both wailed in unison. Vegeta and Juuhachigou groaned in embarrassment.

            "You don't have to do this, Trunks," Marron protested lightly clinging to her newly wed husband, as he carried her across the threshold of their private suite, overlooking a beautiful stretch of white sand beach on the secluded island resort. Trunks had made sure that they would be the only patrons there during their honeymoon.

            "We've already come this far. Why not go all the way? Well, here we are Mrs. Briefs," he replied before setting her down on the floor.

            "Here we are," she repeated nervously. An awkward moment of silence passed as neither one of them made the next move.

            "Are you as nervous as I am?" Marron finally asked.

            "More," he said in all honesty.

            "You are?" she asked in surprise.

            "Well, it's not like I get married everyday."

            "Um...if you're not up to it, we don't have to...you know."

            Marron ventured shyly, suddenly overcome with apprehension.

            Trunks wrapped his arms around Marron and brought her against him before bending down to kiss her passionately. She linked her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

            "I think that answers your question," he replied smirking confidently before lifting up his wife in his arms and carrying her purposefully to their bed.

            Several hours later, the two lovers lay in each other's arms reveling in the aftermath.

            Trunks traced his index finger lazily over Marron's bare shoulder and down to the curve of her breast, making her shiver in delight. 

            "You are insatiable," she said teasingly, holding his hand still, but kept it where it was resting.

            They were both so shy in public, but when they were alone together, it was a different story.

            "What about you? How am I going to explain these marks on my back?"

            Marron blushed at her own reckless abandon.

            "I wouldn't talk, Trunks. I'm going to have a hickey the size of all outdoors."

            "That's what happens when you marry a Saiya-jin, Mrs. Briefs."

            "Mmmm," she purred happily. "That has a nice ring to it."

            "You know, I think we missed dinner."

            "And there's a probably a good chance we'll miss breakfast too," she replied impishly.

            Trunks grinned wickedly at her. "You're a woman after my own heart, Marron."

            His hand rested at the curve of her neck as he began a fiery trail of kisses down her throat before she stopped him.

            "Would you do something for me?" she requested.

            "Anything. Your wish is my command."

            "Would you turn into a Super Saiya-jin? I've never made love to a Super Saiya-jin before."

            He was more than willing to oblige, immediately powering up.

            "How long do you think you can keep this up?"

            "There's only one way to find out," he replied huskily and proceeded to show her that she was getting more than she bargained for.

Two years later...

            "Mr. President, please call the reception desk immediately," a voice came over the loud speakers paging Trunks, just as he was about to go into the board room. These days, he was no longer worked up over running Capsule Corps anymore. Being married had changed his whole outlook on life. Marron had filled up that empty hole and made him happy.

            He flipped open his portable phone immediately. "This is Mr. Briefs. What is it?"

            "Your mother just called from the hospital, sir. Your wife has just gone into labor."

            There was a dead silence for five seconds and then came a resounding thud.

            "Hello? Mr. President? Mr. President, are you all right?"

            Trunks' head hit the floor as blackness overcame him. For the first time in his life, he fainted.

            "No way! There is no chance in hell that I'm going to take Trunks' place," Vegeta roared in the lobby of the hospital where Marron had gone into labor. The males on Vegeta-sei had never been allowed to be present when the females gave birth, and he wasn't about to start now. Children on Vegeta-sei weren't born. They were removed.

            Bulma glared at him angrily. "Oh yes, you are Vegeta. Marron can't do this by herself. She needs someone to be in there with her. I haven't heard anything from Trunks, so you'll just have to be his substitute."

            "Why can't she do it by herself? You did it before, didn't you?" he protested.

            "Yeah, thanks to you," Bulma replied resentfully. 

            She knew all too well, the pain of bearing children, especially when they were part Saiya-jin. And she also knew that when the pain kicked in, she didn't want to be within the range of fire. Better it was Vegeta than her anyways. It would be poetic justice, considering that he didn't show up for Trunks' birth.

            "Having your children wasn't any picnic in the park, you know."

            Vegeta's scowl deepened, but he knew that she was right. Damn. He must be getting soft with age.

            "Fine. Anything to stop your incessant nagging."

            "You say the sweetest things," Bulma replied sarcastically as she pushed her reluctant husband towards the delivery room.

            Several hours later, Trunks burst into the maternity ward looking tired and frazzled. He was panting heavily as sweat poured from his face.

            Bulma stared at him in surprise. "Trunks, did you run all the way from Capsule Corps?"

            "Thirty...five...long...blocks," he replied in between wheezing breaths.

            "Baka," Vegeta remarked. "You could have flown you know."

            Trunks gave his mother a dumbfounded look, as he realized that his father was right.

            "Does parenthood get any easier?"

            Bulma smiled at her son sympathetically. 

            "Why don't you go see Marron? She's resting in her room now."

            Trunks suddenly noticed that there was big purple bruise on his father's cheek that wasn't there before.

            "Dad, what happened to you?"

            "None of your business," he replied curtly. Bulma just smiled knowingly in amusement.

            When Trunks came into Marron's room, he found his wife propped up against the pillows sleeping soundly. He came over and kissed her forehead softly, waking her up.

            Marron fluttered her eyelashes slowly before turning her head towards her husband and acknowledged his presence.

            "You had the baby," he stated emphatically.

            She smiled ruefully at him and gently patted her now flattened abdomen.

            "You noticed."

            "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you," Trunks said regretfully. Marron just shook her head.

            "You're here now. That's all that really matters."

            "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

            "I'm exhausted, but I'll live."

            "The doctor said that you weren't due for another two weeks."

            "Believe me Trunks, it wasn't MY idea."

            "Well, don't just keep me in suspense. Was it a boy or a girl?" he asked excitedly. They had opted to not know the sex of their baby to keep it as a surprise. 

            "Yes," Marron answered cryptically.

            "Huh???"

            "Trunks, do you remember how your mother always wanted to have lots of grandchildren?"

            "How could I forget? She kept dropping hints every time we came over to have dinner."

            "Well, she's having them sooner than she expected."

            "Them?" he echoed in confusion, but then looked at his wife in shock when he suddenly realized what she was implying.

            "Marron, are you telling me that we have more than one baby?"

            She nodded her head affirmatively. She had already suspected her condition months earlier, but kept it a secret from everyone. 

            "We are the proud parents of a beautiful baby boy and girl."

            Trunks stared at her thoughtfully and chuckled. After all, Juuhachigou had been a twin herself. 

            "Twins. I should have known. You knew all along from the very beginning, didn't you?"

            "You're not mad that I didn't tell you, are you?" she asked slightly worried.

            He responded by taking her hands and bringing them to his lips.

            "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he replied, assuaging her fears.

            "Tell me again," she said softly. She would never get tired of hearing it.

            "I love you Marron."

            Tears glistened in her eyes and ran down her cheeks, as Marron saw the emotion reflected in Trunks' eyes as he uttered those simple little words that carried so much power.

            "Now look what you made me do," she quipped lightly, trying to regain her composure.

            Trunks leaned over and kissed away her tears, then her nose, and then finally her lips. Marron melted into his arms and stayed in his loving embrace.

            It wasn't until they heard a familiar voice interrupting them, that they realized that they weren't alone anymore.

            "Ahem, you DO realize that's the reason you're here in the maternity ward in the first place," Goten commented teasingly.

            They both pulled away from each other immediately and found that they were surrounded by their friends and family.

            "How long were you going to stand there before saying anything?" Trunks demanded.

            "We didn't want to interrupt," Bulma explained. "You both looked so cute like that."

            "Oh, mom," Trunks replied in embarrassment.

            "We came to see the twins and make sure that Marron was all right," Krillen added.

            "I'm fine, Papa. Or should I say 'grandpa' now?" 

            Krillen put a hand behind his head and grinned sheepishly. "I guess I am. Isn't that right, 'grandma'?" he asked his wife. 

            Juuhachigou gave him a stern glare in response.

            "Do NOT call me that. You know that I prefer Juuhachigou."

            She tended to be a little sensitive about her age, even though she was still an attractive woman.

            "Have you seen the twins yet?" Trunks asked like a proud father.

            "We stopped by the nursery before coming here, and they're doing just fine."

            "And they're soooo cute!" Bra gushed excitedly. "I'll even baby sit at no charge, big brother." 

            "You're all heart, 'sis," Trunks replied dryly, but smiled as he spoke. "Are you sure you can handle two babies at once?"

            "Of course, I can," the younger girl objected. "I'm almost eighteen, you know."

            "Hey, Trunks, you got two for the price of one," Goten quipped jokingly. "Way to go, buddy."

            ChiChi knocked her younger son's head in chastisement. Men were all alike.

            "Well, he had a little help, you know," Marron added.

            "All right, everybody, let's leave the new parents alone," Bulma ordered, ushering everyone out. "We'll come back later."

            Marron leaned over and whispered something in Trunks' ear.

            He looked at her uncertainly. "Are you sure?"

            She nodded affirmatively.

            "If you need me, I'll be right outside in the hall."

            Marron waited until everyone had left the room, until Vegeta was the only one left.

            "Vegeta, could I speak to you for a moment?" she asked shyly. She had always been a little nervous around him, and with good reason. When she was a child, she used to always hide behind her father when Vegeta was around. For a split second, she almost changed her mind. 

            "No, I'm going to go through with it," she resolved silently.

            "What do you want?" he asked in his usual brusque manner.

            "I...I just wanted to thank you for taking Trunks' place today. I don't think I could have done it without you."

            "I didn't have much choice, did I?" he countered back.

            "I'm also sorry for what happened earlier in the delivery room."

            So was he. He didn't know that Marron could hit so hard.

            "Anything else?"

            She took a deep breath and linked her fingers together in her lap.

            "I also want you to promise me that whatever happens to Trunks or myself, you will make sure that the twins will always be taken care of."

            Vegeta stared at her incredulously. He was more than surprised by her request. In fact, he was speechless. She waited anxiously for his response, when he didn't answer immediately.

            "Do you realize who you're talking to?" Vegeta asked. He wasn't going to get any awards for father of the year, especially with his track record.

            "I can't think of anyone else who could assure me that my children will always be protected," Marron replied in all honesty. "Even though you'll never admit it, I know that you care for your family. Besides, you helped to bring the twins into the world and you are their grandfather."

            "Why aren't you asking Krillen?"

            "I already did, months ago. But it's a tremendous responsibility and I think both of you should share it."

            "Why are you doing this?" Vegeta demanded.

            "Saiya-jin blood flows through my children now. I want them to know about their heritage as much as they can. It's a part of who they are. And you are the only full-blooded Saiya-jin left," she finished in a quiet voice.

            Vegeta was silent for a moment, lost in his unreadable thoughts. Finally, he gave his answer.

            "You have my word that they will be protected. And I will make sure that they know what it means to be a Saiya-jin."

            Marron smiled at him. "Thank you, Vegeta."

            He turned to leave the room, but stopped abruptly at the door. His back was turned to her as he spoke.

            "You did well," he said quietly, and then left the room.

            Marron stared at the door in shock. She leaned back in bed, not certain if she was dreaming or not.

            "He never ceases to amaze me," she thought to herself.

            Trunks poked his head into the room.

            "I saw Dad leaving. How did everything go?"

            "Surprisingly well. You know, it's pretty funny when you think about it."

            He came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "What is?"

            "After all these years, Vegeta and Krillen finally have something in common."

            Trunks burst out laughing. "Hell must have frozen over."

            "Starr? What kind of a name is Starr, anyway?" Vegeta asked in obvious displeasure as he peered into the crib where his newborn grandchild lay, sleeping next to her twin brother, Trunks Junior (Chibi Chibi Trunks). The infant twins were anything, but identical. Even for being less than one month old, they were already exhibiting contrasting temperaments. Trunks Junior was less fussy and easier to handle, where as Starr always seemed to be need more attention and Trunks was always at her beck and call when she cried during the night. In addition, Trunks Junior had a thatch of blond hair like his mother, while his sister took after Turnks, having the same lavender colored hair and demanding temperment.

            Bulma gently picked up the infant in her arms and made cooing noises, much to the disgust of her husband. "Starr is a perfect name for our very first granddaughter," she replied proudly. "Isn't she cute, Vegeta?"

            "Adorable," he replied sarcastically, but there was no malice behind his comment. It was just his way.

            "Holding Starr like this makes me want to have another baby."

            Vegeta looked at his wife in horror. Two brats were enough and Bulma wasn't getting any younger. Neither was he.

            "Well, just don't get any ideas," he warned.

            Bulma chuckled at her proud Saiya-jin husband. She would have to remember that in the future.

            Trunks Jr. began to wake up and then started to cry, squalling very loudly.

            "Why don't you pick him up?" Bulma suggested.

            He looked at her disdainfully and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What for?"

            "Because he's YOUR grandson. He probably just wants some attention."

            Vegeta stared at the wailing infant in his crib and grunted. The child certainly took after his father. He cried just as loud as Trunks did when he was a baby. He reached in and reluctantly picked up his grandson and put him under one arm like a football, before Bulma quickly corrected him. The baby stopped crying immediately and opened his blue eyes to look up solemnly at Vegeta.

            "How did you do that?" Bulma asked in complete surprise.

            He replied with his usual smirk.

            "You shouldn't be surprised. after all, he's got my genes."

            "Well, we won't hold THAT against him," she quipped facetiously.

            Vegeta was about to say something rude, when Bulma came over and kissed him playfully on the lips, diffusing his anger.

            He looked down at his grandson and held out a finger in front of him, causing the tip to glow brightly. The infant, entranced by the light, automatically wrapped his tiny fingers around the digit and clung tightly, exhibiting incredible strength. Vegeta was amazed at the strength that Trunks Jr. was already showing at his age.

            "He's definitely my progeny," Vegeta beamed proudly. "He'll be a strong warrior. I will see to that."

            When Starr began to cry, Bulma tried everything she could to calm her down, but was unsuccessful. Finally, out of sheer desperation, she gently thrusted Starr into Vegeta's other arm. The baby stopped crying immediately just like her brother had done. It must have been the Saiya-jin blood in their veins.

            "The twins seem to have taken a shine to you Vegeta. You should baby sit more often."

            "Forget it. I have better things to do with my time that to play nursemaid."

            "Oh, no you don't buster. You are NOT going to ignore our grandchildren like you did with their father."

            "The prince of all Saiya-jins does not respond to threats," he replied haughtily.

            Bulma rested her hands at her hips defiantly. He always threw that same old excuse when he didn't want to do anything.

            "Really? Well 'his majesty' had better, or else he'll find himself sleeping alone from now on."

            Vegeta cursed under his breath. Blasted woman. She WOULD have to blackmail him with the only weakness he had.

            "You drive a hard bargain, woman."

            She smiled smugly in satisfaction and leaned over to whisper in his ear huskily, "I learned from the best." She then proceeded to nuzzle his ear seductively with a promise of a sleepless night.

            "When did you say that Trunks was coming by to pick up the twins?" Vegeta asked distractedly.

            "In about two hours."

            "Tell him to haul his butt over here in twenty minutes."

            Bulma smiled at her husband. "I'll make it ten."

Six months later...

            Marron slowly rocked back and forth in her rocking chair after giving the twins their bottles and watched as they played with the buttons on her blouse with their chubby little hands. She couldn't believe how much they had grown over the past few months. It only seemed like yesterday that she came home from the hospital with them. In retrospect, she was glad that she decided to take some time off before returning back to work at the office. Trunks had been so supportive of her when she decided to accept a position offered to her from a rival company of Capsule Corps. They often joked with each other about divulging company secrets and insider trading, but it was all in good fun. 

            "I've got a surprise for you two. Guess what? Your papa's coming home tonight," Marron said to the infants, who responded by gurgling happily. She smiled with motherly pride and affection as she watched her children drift off to sleep. They both took after Trunks in so many different ways, and he was quite the doting father. The once rambunctious hellion had finally settled down. He now had a legitimate reason to leave work, without having to sneak out anymore.

            When she stepped outside into the hallway, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, pulling her against a warm body. Marron immediately recognized Trunks' aftershave. He kissed her neck affectionately.

            "Guess who?" he whispered into her ear.

            "What are you doing here? I told you not to come until AFTER my husband went to sleep," she replied teasingly.

            Trunks turned her around abruptly. "What?!" he demanded angrily, his eyes flaring with jealousy.

            She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

            "You see, my husband can be VERY jealous."

            Trunks' expression relaxed momentarily before he tightened his hold on her in mock retribution when he realized that she was just pulling his leg.

            "I'm not going to forget this you know," he growled.

            "Can't you take a joke?"

            "Let's see how you like it," he replied, picking her up in his arms and carrying her into their bedroom where he proceeded to tickle her mercilessly.

            "Give up?"

            "Okay, okay, I give up! You win!" she spurted out breathlessly.

            Trunks smirked victoriously still keeping his fingers against her ribcage.

            "Never mess with a Saiya-jin prince."

            "You never did play nice, you big cheater."

            "I beg to differ. You're just a sore loser."

            "What are you doing home so early? I didn't expect you to come back until later tonight."

            "The contract was finalized earlier than planned, so I came back as fast as I could. I thought I'd spend some quality time with my wife."

            "What did exactly did you have in mind?"

            His fingers wandered to the buttons in front of her blouse and pulled apart the fabric, tracing his lips over the area he had just exposed.

            "Oh," she murmured in familiar pleasure, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to her for some much needed quality time.

            Several hours later, Trunks was awakened from slumber by the insistent wailing of the twins in stereo. Marron was curled up against his side, fast asleep. He brushed a blonde strand away from her face and left to tend to the twins.

            Both Starr and Trunks Jr. were flailing their tiny limbs in the air, demanding immediate attention. He soon discovered the reason for their discomfort and promptly changed their diapers. Afterwards, he sat in the rocking chair that Marron had used to put the babies to sleep and gently rocked back and forth. No matter how crazy the world got, whether it was business or some new wacko enemy, he could always count on coming home to his family. And then the world always seemed better. 

            He looked down at his son and daughter proudly as they stared back at him. The reality that he was now a father was beginning to sink in. There was nothing he wouldn't do for them and for Marron as well. 

            "I'm going to spoil you two rotten, you know."

            The twins listened in rapt attention as if they understood every word he was saying to them.

            "I know you don't understand me, but I promise that I will always be there for you, no matter what."

            Starr reached up with a chubby hand and patted his face. 

            Trunks smiled at his daughter, his little Starr. She was aptly named for she shone brightly and held a special place in his heart, just as his son did. Now that he had a daughter of his own, Trunks realized just how easy it was to give in to her demands. It was no wonder that Bra could make Vegeta do almost anything. And if heredity played any part in determining personalities, Trunks Jr. was going to be quite a handful as well. Heaven help him. The old adage was true. What goes around comes around.

            He decided to bring the babies back to his bedroom and placed them beside Marron. He climbed into the opposite side of the bed and stared thoughtfully at his family. For the first time in his life, he had everything he could ever want.

            Marron stirred and opened her eyes to find that Trunks was watching her.

            "Hi," she murmured sleepily.

            "Hi," he replied softly.

            "What are you thinking about?"

            He leaned down to kiss Starr and Trunks Jr. and then kissed his wife deeply before answering her.

            "That life is good. And I am a very lucky man."

THE END

Written by,

Babboo (veggies4utoo@yahoo.com)

11/26/01

Like I said, it was a lot of fun writing this fanfic. I'm just glad I got to finish it. My eternal gratitude goes out to all who took the time to read this and for your responses. Believe me, I couldn't have done it without all of you. On to the next fanfic!

Take care!


End file.
